


Lethargic

by Snow_eve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's still just as stupid and mean, Dumbledore is not bad, Dumbledore is not bad but still is an asshole, First Book, Gen, Grey Harry, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry is neutral, Hermione is sad, I post every two days to a week, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe - Freeform, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Mix of first book and second book facts, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Platonic Romance, Powerful Harry, Professor Tom Riddle, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is so stupid that he's pretty mean, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, This is pretty fun, Tom is such a simple name, Voldemort still sucks, eventually, i think, just a warning, this is kind of sad, this will be a series, to some extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_eve/pseuds/Snow_eve
Summary: 𝙼𝚛 𝙷 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚞𝚙𝚋𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚄𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜,𝟺 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎,𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐,𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚢𝑆𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 C𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I'm planning to update this every two days to a week or so, if you have any suggestions or noticed some mistakes (because I'm not insane about Harry Potter) leave in the comments. Hope you enjoy this fic that will turn out horrendously... THERE IS NO ROMANCE. It's not Tomarry and don't complain about it not being Tomarry. Check the tags I'm sure they say &

_[Charles By I actually have no idea... Please tell me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJk2UXR2KQk) _

_Hello this is the past/thought_

This is $parselmouth$

Thoughts look like

Oh my god... That is big... Credits to the artist...

Edit That is VERY VERY VERY Important:

Listen up folks, because recently someone told me that it is a bit difficult to figure out who is chatting, I'm going to fix it. I am not planning to change how I write, but I will add a little mark that will have the name at the end like [HP] for Harry Potter. I will list them at the beginning and if it is still too difficult, I'll add the whole names. I'm sorry if you've already read far and found it difficult. The marks at the top of the page will only include the ones in the chapter. If there is something wrong or unclear, please tell me. I will try my best to go back and fix it.

[VD] = Vernon Dursley

[HP] = Harry Potter

[MsL] = Ms Lewis

➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺

Harry Potter was a little boy with a lithe body and large round glasses that were broken too many times to count. He had a soft voice and rarely raised his voice, probably from all the times the Dursley yelled at him. Harry Potter was the little boy with large green eyes, the creepy boy that everyone avoided, the boy that once landed on the roof of the school. He was a small poor boy that sat in the corner of the library to read about everything and anything he could. Harry had been found on the door steps of the Dursleys when he was barely a year old, he was immediately scorned at and left to fend for himself. He was a bright young man that enjoyed reading, but was a bit odd in his demeanor. He had a mouse-like personality, but every teacher did not believe him one bit. He was too mouse-y, too small and too patient. Barely any adults could stand what he was going through, let alone a child, but he remained quiet and good. He had developed a reputation as the boy who did mysterious things, like disappearing suddenly and making things disappear as well.

"Get down here, boy!" [VD] Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's _uncle_ , had called him down. The Dursleys never called him Harry or even Potter, it was boy, brat, freak and so on, "You're going to make us a nice warm breakfast, you understand boy?!" [VD] Mr Dursley was a huge thing, with a pudgy face and small beady eyes. He had a nasty personality. His insistence to treat Harry as an it was infuriating and many times Harry contemplated running away. But he had a home, warm food and privacy to some extent. He did not know how to fend for himself yet and should he need to it would be difficult. He needed to survive, not die.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," [HP] Harry had been cooking for the Dursley since he could walk around and reach the pans. He would often burn them at first, not that the Dursley didn't eat them, and then get yelled at for the inadequate food. Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter's aunt, wasn't as bad as Mr Dursley. She didn't help him, in fact she ignored him whenever possible, but she never outright went against him. She was a thin and bitter woman with lanky arms and a too thin waist, the opposite of Mr Dursley and Dudley, Mr and Mrs Durley's son. She had a smug, but nervous personality. Her pride as Mrs Dudley was a weak one and was easily corruptible. She was far more bitter than her husband and son, often looking down at Harry for his freakishness. There wasn't much about her that was interesting, she was a dull person, a boot-licker of sorts. Harry found her distasteful for her pathetic and pointless behavior. Dudley was her son. He was a carbon copy of his father and was as dumb as a nut. Unable to comprehend anything beyond the simplest idea. He was a big burly child and had ganged up with some followers, whom were probably smarter than him. Dudley was a foolish boy, easily tricked and outsmarted.

"Now don't you dare burn the food, or it's a day in the cupboard without food," [VD] Mr Dursley scoffed as Harry. Burning the food was something Harry did before, a thing of the past.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," [HP] Harry shivered slightly at the mention of the cupboard. The cupboard under the stairs was where he stayed. As a baby he was still allowed to be outside in a more open environment, but as he grew up, the Dursley despised seeing him more and more. They left him in a small cupboard, that was probably meant for shoes or cleaning supplies, and gave it to him as a bedroom. It was a small, cramped and dark room with only a small light and the crevices in the door. Dudley, or 'Diddykins' as Mrs Dudley called him, would often come and jump on the stairs above, pouring sawdust onto Harry. He usually did on special days, like his birthday or Christmas, but on some occasions he would do it just for the sake of it. Harry Potter admitted to himself that one of the worst things about the cupboard was when he had no food. He often was punished this way, the Dursleys rarely hit him out of fear of retaliation, but it usually lasted shorter than supposed to. The cupboard has one good thing about it - It was a literal hiding spot. Harry would often hide books, small toys and trinkets within the many many unused shoe boxes because Mr Dursley would never check on them. They ended up holding mass amounts of books that he got whenever the library gave out old books that didn't seem to be taken out.

The eggs were flipped and the bacon was turned. Harry had practically mastered the art of making breakfast after nearly 7 years, he started at around age 4 or 5. Dinner was sometimes take-out or Petunia's concoctions, but Harry didn't make dinner - They didn't need dinner spoiled too. The eggs had turned a bit brownish-yellow and the bacon had become a dark red on some sides and a light pink on the fatty section. Harry put in some toast in a small toaster and set out some plates. Mr Dursley liked his coffee black, nothing added, and Dudley enjoyed anything sweet. He had often gorged himself on the many sweets that he got from his parents and other (He probably stole those). Sometimes Petunia would make breakfast and give him the grace of sleeping in - On those occasions, it was usually because they forgot about Harry. The Dursley never went into details of Harry's parents, they said they died in a car crash, but Harry was almost always skeptical about that. The many years that he spent with the Dursley helped him learn how to spot their different moods. Mr Dursley had almost always softened his voice when he was mad and Mrs Dursley's hands trembled whenever she was scared or mad. Dudley was the easiest, he got red in the face every time Harry got away from him and his gang of bullies. Harry felt proud of his ability, often using it to investigate his teachers, classmates and neighbors - They didn't appreciate him looking at them though, often thought he was a bit crazy.

"Where's our breakfast, boy?" [VD] Mr Dursley sort of barked rather than talked around Harry, like a dog around a stranger he once thought. 

"It's almost done uncle," [HP] Harry called out from the kitchen. He looked over at Mr Dursley and saw him reading the newspaper. He then looked out the window for a moment. There were strange men in strange gowns, stalking around the property. He had seen those men before, recently they appeared an had been somewhat awed by his appearance, often congratulating him or appearing to be overly excited to meet him. Mr Dursley had often told them to bugger off and had even attempted to threaten them with a lawsuit, but they would leave and come back - They always came back. Harry heard Mr Dursley stand up from his chair, an abrupt creak from his chair was heard. Harry placed the eggs, bacon and toast on 3 plates, some juice and coffee to on the side, and look around for Mr Dursley. He had apparently went out the front door to wave the strange men off like he did every single day. 

The Dursleys had turned the radio off, locked the windows and rarely left other than for necessities recently, as if they were expecting something. Mr Dursley took the mail now and Mrs Dursley did most of the cleaning. Harry was usually forced to stay inside his cupboard, unless he was ordered to get something. Even Dudley appeared to avoid him more and more so often. Harry heard a loud bang, Mr Dursley had attempted to hit a tabby cat. Harry took a peek had the tabby cat, it was the same one from yesterday and the day before yesterday. It was a dark brown mixed with white tabby cat and had the most unusual behavior, opting to sit against a brick wall for hours rather than going along with her cat friends. 

Mr Dursley returned to Harry to setting the table. "Boy, you're going to stay in your cupboard today for the entire day - No peeking!" [VD] Mr Dursley narrowed his already small eyes until it was more of a squint. There was almost no pattern to his 'summer days locked in the cupboard' days, but it happened and Harry listened to Mr Dursley. Harry knew the importance of self-preservation and so he rarely spoke out against the Dursleys. Harry was a sharp boy, too smart for his own age and too observant as well. He noticed things that people often did not notice, the door on a slight angle, the small notes passed in class, but he never thought it as odd so when he found a series of books rather in different parts in the library. They were old and musty, with yellowing pages, much unlike the other books, and most strange was that they were never noticed by others. 

_"Harry dear, you can take out any book you'd like, just remember to return it," [MsL]Mrs Lewis smiled at Harry. She was the librarian at St._ _Grogory's_ _. Very few children went to the library. Dudley had practically scared them off. Dudley and his gang were infamous at the school. Being larger than usual people listened to him. She had soft grey eyes and long_ _silky black hair. She was a quiet woman that only showed her more boisterous personality around Harry. She had a regal look in her eyes, yet she somehow remained sweet and elderly. Mrs Lewis was a strict woman that did not tolerate any form of misconduct. She easily kicked loud students out and had a nasty tongue that was as easily whipped out as one would with butter on bread. She had rather conservative beliefs, behaviour wise and so she and Harry got along perfectly. Harry, after all, was polite, sincere and kept a professional distance with nearly everyone he met._

 _"Really?" [HP] Harry's bright green eyes widened, "Thank you Mrs Lewis, thank you so much!" [HP]The dull summers had always plagued Harry. The days he spent sitting around waiting for Dudley to torment him were over._ _Summers were often spent in the cupboard. The summers were too hot to Harry's liking and so he often felt himself staying inside. Dudley would often have none of it and drag him outside to 'play' with him. The_ _Dursleys_ _were particularly nasty over summers, they were often more irritable, more paranoid and more on edge. Harry did not know why they were like so,_ _but he_ _believed that it probably has something to do with him._

 _"No need to thank me Harry," [MsL] Mrs Lewis had grown accustomed to Harry's insistence in letting her call him that._ _At first Mrs Lewis demanded to call Harry, Potter. Harry took some true twisting of words to get her around to calling him Harry instead. Potter sounded pompous and Harry did not feel pompous or even a little bit smug._

_"Still, thank very much Mrs Lewis!" [HP] Harry suddenly turned a bit bashful, "If it isn't a bother, is it okay if I ask you something?" [HP]_

_"Harry, it's never a bother, ask away." [MsL]_

_"Um, there's this series of books that don't seem to exactly belong here," [HP] Harry turned red. How silly of him, he realized. Books were books, they always belonged in a library._ _Even though there were no tags on them and they looked more like adult books than children's books. They were also carelessly placed in random areas in the library, even though they were clearly apart of the same series._

_"Oh, may I see them?" [MsL]_

_"O-okay, I'll go get them," [HP] Harry's face turned a bit more red, how foolish of him. He turned and_ _went to the many aisles in the small school library. The first book was a dark red one, it had golden edges and was the cleanest by far, the second and third not so much. It didn't have a title, but it was a rather large book. The second one was a navy blue and was thin. It also did not have a title, but was basically packed from top to bottom in writing, very small writing mind. The third was a forest green and had what appeared to be small notes on the first two, like a journal. They looked to be hand written and had very fancy cursive written in all sorts of coloured ink. The author had clearly put a lot of work in. As Harry brought these to Mrs Lewis, her eyes widened. She carefully opened the blue book and gently flipped through it, astonishment marking her_ _usually warm, but stoic face._

_"You're quite right Harry," [MsL] Mrs Lewis gently set the blue book down and opened the red one, its pages gently making a soft shifting sound as Mrs Lewis shifted through them, "These do not belong to us." [MsL]_

_"Then who do they belong to?" [HP] Mrs Lewis set the the red book down and looked up at Harry._ _She had a sad look in her eyes, as if she was remembering a particularly sad moment of her life._

_"Whoever they did belong to, they left them here and hence they probably have a reason to be here," [MsL] Mrs Lewis smiled, a smile that did not truly reach her eyes, "I believe that since these books do not belong to this library, I suppose they should belong to yours, at least until the rightful owner comes back and retrieves it." [MsL]_

_"But they belong to someone else," [HP] Harry looked unsure, "And I can't just take someone else's belongings, Mrs Lewis." [HP}_

_"Harry, I have a feeling that these books want to stay with you," [MsL] Mrs Lewis gently pressed the books towards Harry, "Whoever left them here probably left them for someone to find, that is the goal of the library after all, to help people find what they need." [MsL]_

_"Are you sure you can leave such fragile books with me?" [HP]_

_"Fragile books need caring people to look after them," [MsL] Mrs Lewis stared at Harry Potter a bit sadly, "I'm old Harry Potter, I cannot keep them safe for long." [MsL]_

_"Okay, I'll keep them safe for you," [HP] Harry looked worried, Mrs Lewis never called him Harry Potter, either Harry or Potter._ _She was probably retiring soon. Harry decided to get her a gift at the end of the school year._

 _"Good boy, now head along - You don't want to miss class!" [MsL]Mrs Lewis urged Harry to go, her grey eyes tired and sad with age._ _Her wrinkles looked as if they were molded to make her seem as young as possible. Those grey eyes peered into Harry as he left._

 _Harry smiled and waved goodbye to Mrs Lewis. She left the next day._ _Harry had cried for a whole night over her absence. She was his sole friend, his sole confidence in his sad and miserable life._

Harry sat down on his small mattress in the cupboard, he sighed as he thought of Mrs Lewis, she left the day he took the books with him. She left him with three magnificent books that explained everything that he had questions about. But she left. Harry opened a particularly hidden area in the wall and opened the red book. He had read it many times but never found the time to cast them. He flipped through dog-eared pages, mostly done by him.

 _Magic is an emotional thing._ _A magical core is simply your emotions, the more emotional you are, at heart of course, the stronger the magic is. Sadly, wizards and witches are trying to unwind it to its core, although that's impossible, emotions are forever complex and to believe to have it all in your head is foolish. When one casts a spell, they cast their will, they cast what they wish to see._ _Wandless_ _magic and wordless magic work that way. You do not say '_ _Expelliarmus_ _' and do a little wave, you need to believe in it. Wands can only help small people believe in themselves a bit more. Believing in oneself is a powerful emotion, the most useful in casting light spells. Dark spells, however, require one to truly wish harm upon the other person. Squibs are people who cannot fathom the idea of magic, they absolutely can cast spells, but they themselves prevent it. This book will be covering basic light, dark and neutral spells. There is no need for wands, no need for charms and no need for potions. If you wish to become a cat, you will. If you wish to kill someone, you will. There is no need to say some silly phrase such as_ _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _or_ _Bombarda_ _Maxima. Just simply see what you wish to see and fuse magic to it. There will be a rundown on all the major important spells that are needed and what they do. There should be a blue book that helps with the technique of magic. Use it along with whatever spell you plan on learning. The green book is my notes, treat them with care. All of my notes are valuable. It would do you well to remember them. They contain basic properties in potions, history and whatnot. Magic is the foundation of all living things, some have more life, some have less. Please treasure these books, although short, they contain my life's work_ _into the true nature of magic._

 _\- John_ _M_

Harry Potter sat back and re read those words for the millionth time he's opened those books. They were strangely comforting, as if someone wanted him to stay safe. Like a mentor of sorts. These books were his comfort, his safe place for when Mrs Lewis was not there. They taught him of the wizarding world, a hidden world that he apparently was apart of. They starved off his insatiable curiosity, meanings hidden behind words, stories hidden behind meanings, Harry found the books a puzzle, an enigma, something of which he had to solve. Harry sighed and began reading through it again. He had already remembered the book to the very last detail, but every time he saw the spidery writing, the neat drawings and the soft blots of ink he would feel himself immersed once again into the book. Mr Dursley and Dudley were horrendous, but the books made him feel all the better.

➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺➺

 _Magic is a loose term, anything can be magic as long as it has will. One can control water, fire, earth and even air as long as they know how to infuse their magic into their will and then their choice. A very simple spell,_ _Aguamenti_ _, makes water. Now one believes they summon water, but in make they do not. Muggle chemistry plays a slight role in this. Rather than summoning water from somewhere else, one is making water. One is connecting atom, by atom, molecule by molecule, a water molecule. Simply magnificent things happen when one is able to use it like so. Imagine the possibilities! Now the most difficult part is truly creating the drop. Think of the most calming moment of you life and imagine it turning into water, imagine it in a bubble of it - Whatever suit you most. With the proper thought,_ _wandless_ _Aguamenti_ _will lead to all sorts of amazing spells._

Harry sighed and licked his lips as he sat and closed his eyes. He had done this many, many times before. He had succeeded on his fourth time and was yipping with joy when he did. Now Aguamenti was more of a warm up.

Harry thought of his time with Mrs Lewis, the days spent talking about about random topics that randomly popped in his mind. The serene library slowly enveloped itself in a small bubble of water. In front of Harry was a small drop of water. Of course Harry could make it without the time it took to draw the thought, but it was good practice. Harry noticed that some elements were easier than others, water being the easiest and air being the hardest.

Harry took in a deep breath, he was all set for Hogwarts. At least he thought he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙼𝚛 𝙷 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛  
> 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚞𝚙𝚋𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚄𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜,  
> 𝟺 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎,  
> 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐,  
> 𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚢
> 
> 𝑆𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 C𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm posting these two chapters on the same day because it's under another account of mine on Wattpad. Under HeartForecast.

[このふざけた素晴らしき世界は、僕の為にある 歌ってみた【Eve】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVg8orAhz4g&list=PL0jh16Vp3NzW5xwUVtzj-cJcsYn5dJCh4&index=24)

Credits to the Artist ALSO these pictures have 0 relation to the fic... They're just cute or nice or awesome or i dunno... maybe memes

Edit That is VERY VERY VERY Important:

Listen up folks, because recently someone told me that it is a bit difficult to figure out who is chatting, I'm going to fix it. I am not planning to change how I write, but I will add a little mark that will have the name at the end like [HP] for Harry Potter. I will list them at the beginning and if it is still too difficult, I'll add the whole names. I'm sorry if you've already read far and found it difficult. The marks at the top of the page will only include the ones in the chapter. If there is something wrong or unclear, please tell me. I will try my best to go back and fix it.

[VD] = Vernon Dursley

[HP] = Harry Potter

[DD] = Dudley Dursley 

[RH] = Rubeus Hagrid

[MM] = Minerva McGonagall

[AD] = Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (And they said Tom Marvolo Riddle had a megalomaniac complex. I say Nott my friend.)

[T] = Tom, the bartender.

I'm 99.99% sure everyone will know when it is the news talking. So just bare with their sputter.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mr Dursley turned on the radio for the first time in a while. "People are noticing odd things happening around all of Britain." Mr Dursley turned pale, "Large flocks of owls migrating, unauthorized fireworks - origins unknown - and oddly dressed people in robes crowding the streets have been tracked and the police are bent on finding the-" Mr Dursley turned off the radio. It was time, Harry was of age. Now Mr Dursley did not know of Harry's small antics in the cupboard, but he was sure that he wouldn't allow another freak into the family - Petunia's sister was already gone, a blemish removed. Lily Evans, or Potter later on, had mysteriously died when Harry was barely 1 years old. The Dursleys were informed of the death, but they paid no attention to it, who knows what kind of trouble she got herself into with that Potter bastard too. Lily had once called Petunia a squib or something when they were having an argument, not that they knew what it was, but it always perplexed them. They were a strictly 'no magic whatsoever' family after Lily and so they imposed the thought on Harry Potter. Unwilling to change his name as it would stain the Dursleys fine title of honorable salesmen, they kept him as Harry Potter. Dudley was always reminded of Harry's inferiority, not too worried about the effects on Harry - He was a freak after all. Harry was more resilient and much more smarter than the rest of them so their anti-magic protests fell on deaf ears. In fact, their hatred of 'accidents' only led Harry to search for more on the subject.

Mr Dursley stood up to get the mail - He needed to prevent the Hogwarts letter - but as he walked over he noticed that Harry was already up. Did he know? That would've been impossible, the Dursleys did an impeccable job of keeping magic away from him after all. "What are you doing boy?!" [VD] Mr Dursley calmed himself, "Go make breakfast you freak!" [VD]

"Yes uncle Vernon," [HP] The boy was unusually patient with the Dursleys, like they were nothing but small bugs. Harry had gone through most of the books, he now had to test them out. He attempted at a wandless notice-me-not charm on the letter in this hand and turned. Mr Dursley grumbled and focused on the mail. Harry breathed in relief, the charm worked. It was a simple charm, but necessary if he wanted to sneak out later. He didn't have any money, but he'd find a way to go. He had to leave tonight though. It would be around 2 months before school and he couldn't make the Dursley suspicious of him, even though they were quite dumb and wouldn't mind him leaving. Then he'd have to convince whoever is in charge to let him stay at the school. Harry believed it was a Armando Dippet that sat in the seat of headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Don't you burn it either," [VD] Mr Dursley stooped down to grab the mail. No letter, the Dursleys were safe from future humiliation.

"Yes uncle Vernon," [HP] Harry looked at Mr Dursley slowly standing up and he quickly attempted to levitate the letter so that it would always be somewhere Mr Dursley could not see. Harry walked a bit slower and when he was right in front of his cupboard, he quickly slipped the letter in. The Dursleys never went in his cupboard after all. 

"Wake up Harry! Wake up Harry!" [DD] Harry winced as he heard Dudley's thumping. He was already awake and Dudley only got dust onto Harry's small mattress. 

"I'm up Dudley," [HP] Harry tensed as Dudley ran down the stairs. He ran and ignored Harry. He was unusually early today and it wasn't his birthday. Harry followed Dudley and went into the kitchen to get breakfast done. As Harry began Mr Dursley went in and smiled, "It looks like they forgot you." [VD]

"Who did?" [HP] Harry feigned ignorance. Mr Dursley went blank for a moment and scowled.

"No one did because no one knows you, you freak!" [VD] Mr Dursley caught his slip up and quickly turned red, "No one wants to know you, nobody will know you so do not expect anything from the mail!" [VD]

"Yes uncle Vernon," [HP] Harry narrowed his eyes by a fraction and continued on with making some bacon. The bacon was sizzling nicely and Harry turned them a bit. 

"Now Dudley is going to go to Smeltings, fine school," [VD] Mr Dursley smiled like a sick rat,"There isn't one Dursley who hasn't gone to Smeltings, only fine people can find their way into Smeltings and be successive there." [VD]

"Where am I going uncle Vernon?" [HP] Harry asked. He knew he was going to Hogwarts.

"I don't know why you would care boy!" [VD] Mr Dursley glared at Harry, "But you're going to Stonewall. A public school just for filth like you!" [VD] Dudley smiled a vicious smile at Harry who had turned to stone.

"They stuff people's heads into the toilets," [DD] Dudley full on grinned, "Do you want to practice?" [DD]

"No thank you," [HP] Harry ran into his cupboard, none of the Dursleys went in there. It was too small, too dusty and too cramped for two people in there. The shoes were old fashion too. Dudley sat on a chair loudly.

"Make the breakfast Dudley," [VD] Mr Dursley would rather have Harry starve in his cupboard than have Harry in his face on such a fine day. The blasted school had forgotten about Harry and so he wouldn't be going. Harry planned stayed in his cupboard for the rest of the day, not minding if he was to become hungry. He didn't want to see Mr Dursley or Mrs Dursley and was preparing to leave when they were all asleep. To the Dursleys, him staying or leaving was the same as a bird staying or leaving, they wanted him to leave. The Dursleys were dull people, focusing on pleasing others as much as possible and so their house was more of a gift shop than a history museum. Other than the photos of Dudley, the house looked tasteless and devoid of emotion, like a cake that looked beautiful but tasted like paper. The Dursleys themselves were dull and simple, believing only in monetary happiness. Some times passed and Harry was sitting, bending is back, peering into the green book's nearly indecipherable writing. He was a bit hungry, he didn't eat breakfast yet after all and it was probably approaching lunch. 

"Get out boy!" [VD] Mr Dursley called out, surprising Harry, he was never called out. He quickly shoved the book under the mattress and opened the door.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" [HP] Harry slowly stepped out of his cupboard. He didn't know what unholy forces allowed this meeting to occur, but he knew that it wouldn't end well if he became cheeky with Mr Dursley.

"Now you listen," [VD] Mr Dursley hissed at Harry, infuriated by some unknown force, "Next year you will be going to Stonewall, Petunia is dying your uniform, you ungrateful brat, and Dudley will be going to Smeltings somewhere there are less freaks." [VD]

"Yes uncle Ver-" [HP] Mr Dursley interrupted Harry.

"We took you in because we had no choice, we took you in out of the kindness of our hearts, but frankly I do not like you. After you finish at Stonewall, you are to leave immediately and find somewhere else to live, do you understand?" [VD] Mr Dursley was narrowing his already narrow eyes to tiny dots. Harry nodded furiously, no need to push the man's buttons yet, "And if I hear one word of your freakishness at school, you're going to the orphanage! I'm sure there's a place for you there, they house freaks all time. Imagine how monstrous their parents have to be to die at a young age! Can't imagine their children no, but you would fit in nicely wouldn't you?" [VD]

"Yes uncle Vernon," [HP] Harry already decided that orphanages would be worse than the Dursleys when he was young. Orphanages in Britain (This is not true, hopefully, and is just for the story) were abysmal and had little funding. They were often always religious and Harry's freakishness would not sit right with them, for all he knew, he might get exorcised for some accidental magic. The book wrote that wizards and witches that are raised in muggle families tend to have a more oppressed childhood as accidental magic - or any magic really - was frowned upon as the devil's work. Harry was sure it wasn't that bad currently, but the anti-freakishness sentiment was still there. People were closed minded and dangerous. 

"Now get back in that cupboard, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," [VD] Mr Dursley shooed Harry away and went back to the living room. Harry stood in the hallway for a minute, a bit perplexed by the appearance. Harry went back into his cupboard and took out the green book. He couldn't read the words. Coming out like mush, the words seemed to only be little squiggles as Harry looked blankly at the words. Would the Dursleys truly care if he up and left? Harry took out the letter from where he previously left it.

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on . We await your owl by no later than.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

  
Harry took out the second piece of paper. It was a list of all the materials he needed for school. Harry felt himself grin as he read over the materials.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should each have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of WItchcraft Provisions

Harry re-read the list of items he needed. He didn't know where to get them nor did he know who he could ask for them. The notes never included anything of a mall of sorts, not even a store. Harry did know that there was an old man called Ollivanders who sold most of the wands in Britain. This was a boarding school and so Harry needed some form of sleeping wear as well. He could always buy some, he was sure that the school had some kind of support for him. Harry opened his cupboard. The Dursleys were in the living room, probably watching TV. Harry looked at the time, 5:00 pm. He didn't realize that time could pass so quickly, he felt his stomach rumble. Starving was what it felt to be free, when he was starving no one bothered him, not that he liked to stave, more of a benefit. Harry felt himself quiver with excitement, he was running away and the Dursleys would most definitely spend the least amount of effort looking for him, which provided him with a cover. He looked over his cupboard, there were some books, some hand-me-downs from Dudley (They didn't even fit him), the 3 magic books, a group of small toy soldiers and the letter. Harry needed a sort of bag, some kind of box even maybe. He looked at the Dursleys, they were smiling, laughing, grinning, they certainly wouldn't miss him. Harry closed his cupboard and sat there waiting for the time to go.

................................................................................................................................................................

Minerva looked through the window. She was tasked with watching Harry Potter for years, not for the boy's benefit, but rather assurance. Assurance that this was the right one and after years, she found herself doubting it. He was too manipulative, observant - too Slytherin. Hagrid was tasked with the other Potter, Amelia Potter. From Hagrid's description, she was an angel, but Minerva couldn't be so sure about this one. Dumbledore had hidden from the public which of twins had done the deed and so many flocked to either of the two to find out who was the one. Harry was sent to the Dursleys, while Amelia to an orphanage. both of which had their benefits and difficulties. The Dursleys were downright vicious with their hate of Potter, they hated him to an unreasonable extent. The orphanage was lonely, very very lonely and Amelia had to fend for herself in the vile place, the matrons were not kindhearted people. But they were both safe. The most important factor was achieved. Minerva took one last look at Harry before apparating. 

Minerva apparated near Hogwarts, she couldn't directly apparate to Hogwarts, there were too many wards. The war led people the be more wary, more careful about protection. But also more wary of dark wizards. Minerva herself didn't like the concept of a dark wizard, the dark arts were addictive at best, lethal at worst. A dark wizard was considered as someone who invested themselves into the dark arts, unlike light wizards that used it only when needed. Light magic was magic that supported itself with nature, natural magic and balance, Dark magic was chaotic, messy and random, there was never anything more satisfying than hexing someone you hate, but wizards needed to avoid that. Wizards needed to protect themselves, not attack. Minerva headed into the school and into Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, there has to be mistake!" [MM] Minerva looked had the solemn man. He had heard of the issues regarding Harry, and seemed to wince as Minerva began one of her speeches on the boy, "The boy is a perfect Slytherin!" [MM]

"Now, Minerva, there is no need to point fingers at what house the child may be in," [AD] Dumbledore's eyes remained bright although his age, "After all, it wouldn't quite matter if Harry got himself into Gryffindor, the prophecy would still hold." [AD}

"Dumbledore, I implore you, do not tell the press it was Harry Potter, it for sure cannot be!" [MM] Minerva looked nervous, but impatient, "There is no scar, no proof, nothing indicating that he is and will be the one the prophecy speaks of!" [MM]

Dumbledore sighed, Minerva was right, the boy would not look right in the public eye. But Dumbledore knew, he knew for sure. Harry had a little bit of Tom's magic in him, a small trace, but still there. There was no doubt that it was Harry Potter, but Amelia was more appealing, more kind, more light. "What do you suggest we do Minerva?" [AD]

"I... I am not sure Albus, " [MM] Minerva finally took a seat, "We could either lie to the press, or allow the boy to face the backlash of being the boy-who-lived and Slytherin. I cannot let it stand, he'll suffer at the hands of people like Skeeter." [MM]

"Then do you propose that we lie?" [AD] The press was difficult to control, they were wild, cruel and unforgiving when it came to gossip. It would be easier to have the truth out, no risk of any eye-openers, but Harry was not a Gryffindor. The past years have been wasted. Dumbledore made sure that Slytherins were put in a bad light, believing that Harry would be a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were now considered to be light wizards, whilst Slytherins were affiliated with dark wizards. He didn't wish to break the school like this, but he had to at the time. Dumbledore felt heavy regret at his immature choices.

"I believe for the benefit of Harry, we really do," [MM] Minerva smiled wearily, "Imagine Sirius learning that James' son was a Slytherin, a Potter in Slytherin." [MM] Sirius was still in Azkaban. Murder was never taken lightly in the wizarding world, not when it was so easy. Dumbledore knew of his innocence, but decided against it, for the safety of the children after all. 

"We are not a hundred percent sure that he would be in Slytherin, perhaps Ravenclaw, you did mention that he liked to read," [AD] Dumbledore winced again, they were so similar it was uncanny. Tom enjoyed reading, but he had acquired a taste for more darker books. Dumbledore removed them after he found many to be quite dangerous. What books did Harry like? Dumbledore was more curious than wary.

"So it'll be the girl-who-lived now?" [MM] Amelia Potter, a true Gryffindor. She was Lily reincarnate, other than her eyes. Lily's eyes belonged to Harry. Amelia was smart, good-looking (Hagrid said she was at least), and, most importantly, kind and loyal. She was what everyone would expect from the one who vanquished Voldemort, his opposite. Harry on the other hand looked a bit like a Black, with black hair and pale skin, he had James' face, but he had Lily's eyes. Scratch that, he didn't have Lily's eyes. Lily's eyes were a beautiful green, like nature, a blend of forests, grasslands and shrubs. Harry's eyes were a sort of bright green as Minerva put it. She said they were hollow and like the killing curse.

"I believe we have no choice," [AD] Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment, "I'll write to inform them of the Girl-Who-Lived." [AD] Merlin, he hoped he was doing the right thing. 

Suddenly the wards on the Dursley's small house alarmed the two sitting in Dumbledore's office. Harry had escaped and they did not know where. Minerva quickly went back to her post to look for the boy.

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry looked left and right. He had used a small satchel he found while shuffling around the boxes to hold some rather important things. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt like he would lead himself there. He looked over the road, he had a long way ahead of him. He only had some small sandwiches, the letter and the books with him. He decided after everything, he'd rather not remember the Dursleys. The house was far behind him, he had been walking for at least a while, but now he felt quite lost and very foolish. He looked at a nearby house when he heard a meow, it was the tabby cat that remained close to the house. 

"Are you lost?" [HP] The cat tilted its head, "You seem to be lost seeing that you always stay by our house. We don't have any cats, or animals for the matter," [HP] The cats meowed, "It's not really my home anymore, it wasn't really a home in the first place. I am supposed to go to this wizarding school, but now that I look at it, I'm quite foolish. I don't know where I'm supposed to go and I'm kind of lost." [HP] The cat went up to Harry and stared at him for a moment before running off, "Hey! Where are you going?! Hey!" [HP] Harry ran after the cat. For a cat it was quite fast and suicidal seeing as it ran through roads without a care in the world. Space seemed to bend around them, streets blurring, buildings coming and going in a flash. Harry ran for what felt like hours, until his legs were sore and his bag seemed much heavier then before. "Where are you going?" [HP] The cat skidded to a stop and looked up, "You're quite troublesome you know that? I'm even more lost now," [HP] Harry scolded the cat before looking up, "The Leaky Cauldron, what kind of name is that?" [HP] The cat went inside, "Hey! Don't just go in!" [HP] Harry ran after it. Harry burst inside only to find no cat and a hundred eyes on him. "Who are you?" [RB] A large man with a bushy beard called out first. He was huge with kind eyes. "Harry Potter sir," [HP] Everyone looked at Harry curiously, but continued on with their own business.

"Harry potter? Why're you 'ere?" [RH] The big man looked down at Harry, "It's too early to be goin' to school." [RH]

"I left the Dursleys, sir," [HP] Harry looked back at the large man, "Followed a cat and got myself here." [HP]

"First off, it's Hagrid, no need for the sir nonsense," [RH] Hagrid's eyes twinkled, "Yer a bit early for school, doesn't start for 'nother couple months." [RH]

"School, you mean there's actually a wizarding school?" [HP]

"Yes 'arry, beautiful place, you'll love it there," [RH] Hagrid furrowed his brows, "But where are we going to put you? You can't stay at Hogwarts." [RH]

"I can't?" [HP]

"Maybe, I'm not sure, we might have to send you back if we can't find anywhere. Not that we want to, nasty people those Dursleys." [RH]

"Oh, is there somewhere I can stay tonight?" [HP]

"Yes, 'ere 'arry, the Leaky Cauldron, I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind, would you Tom?" [RH]

"To house Harry Potter for a night? Never, it'd be an honour even," [T] An elderly man from behind the bar counter smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back politely. 

"Thank you very much, I really wouldn't have known what to do here," [HP] Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Hagrid looked at Harry and thought McGonagall wrong, there was no way someone like Harry to be manipulative. He seemed too defenseless.

"Alright then 'arry, you'll stay in the Leaky Cauldron. I'm going to go to Dumbledore to see if I'm able to convince him to let you stay at Hogwarts." [RH]

"And what if he doesn't?" [HP]

"He will, not after the last incident, he will." [RH]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just hi

[Heart Forecast By Eve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJf4wCdLU18)

Credits to whoever thought of this brilliant idea...

................................................................................................................................................................

Hagrid stepped into Dumbledore's office. Hagrid was a half-giant and so was rather large, too large for the chair he sat in for it moaned under his weight. He was a cheery man, always staying positive, trying to keep the mood light, but he wasn't stupid. Hagrid prided himself in his knowledge of magical creatures and was hired as a teacher because of his qualifications. He knew that Dumbledore didn't exactly have the cleanest record, but he believed in him. Dumbledore was a good man. Hagrid was sure of it when the man helped him from the incident while he was in school. Hagrid was shocked to see Harry. He was coming back from his duty with Amelia and he decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron before Hogwarts. Dumbledore informed him that Harry was the one hit by Avada Kedavra, but they were going to tell the news that Amelia did it. Hagrid felt relieved, but a little apprehensive. McGonagall mentioned the young Harry, saying that he was a disturbingly Slytherin for a Potter and was too observant to be placed in Gryffindor. Hagrid thought back to Harry and dismissed McGonagall's warnings about Harry. The boy looked lost, uncertain and scared. " 'Arry came to me a while ago," Hagrid watched as Dumbledore's eyes widened by a bit.

"What do you mean Rubeus?" Dumbledore looked concerned. The boy couldn't be caught out in the wizarding world yet. The recent publications about the Girl-Who-Lived and her brother were down right villainous. They had victimized Amelia and somehow managed to make Harry the reason for her 'misery with muggles'. Dumbledore planned to make an announcement to stop the useless gossip, but decided against it when the news seemed to calm down. The only remaining issue was the fact that no one in the wizarding world wanted anything to do with Harry. Harry was a number one menace to society. If the people had their way, they would ban Harry from using magic - Impossible considering McGonagall's confession to his accidental magic usage.. Harry had been officially ostracized because of Dumbledore and he regretted it. The boy did nothing wrong after all - It was just the media.

"Found 'em in the Leaky Cauldron, not sure why he was 'ere but seemed if he was confused, " Hagrid awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He knew about the anti-Harry sentiment, people often openly criticized the young man for simply living. It was odd seeing that none of them met Harry. Harry was a child, a small child that had no knowledge of the wizarding world, he was only a toddler compared to other children raised in the wizarding world. Amelia was a bit better off, she was a bit hot-blooded, but she had made friends in the orphanage. Harry did not, McGonagall noted that he seemed to despise other people, not muggles, but people in general.

"This is... concerning. Rubeus, we cannot let him wander the streets, nearly everyone in the wizarding world believes him to be dark and he is apparently the second most Slytherin person McGonagall knows," Dumbledore thought back to the article by Rita Skeeter. The woman straight out called Harry a dark wizard. The 'evidence' was how he was unmarked, while his sister was nearly killed. Of course Albus knew this was a lie, Voldemort had attacked Harry first, it backfired and he wasn't able to hurt a hair on Amelia's head. If Harry did not somehow make the spell backfire, Amelia would've been more hurt than a couple of bad memories. Harry was selfless, even though McGonagall noted his indifference, overall Harry was selfless, always keeping others safe - Even if it would cost him his life. Dumbledore was sure of it, or else the Dursleys would be slabs of meat by this point, or his servants.

"We could bring 'em here," Albus raised his eyebrows, students were not permitted on Hogwart's grounds during the summer holidays, "I mean, he looked lost, as if he didn't have anywhere else to go. We can't let him starve out there or get attach by some random wizard upset!" Hagrid protested against Dumbledore's less than agreeing face. The rules were rules, there were no exceptions to this particular rule, but this was Harry, Harry James Potter. Dumbledore owed it to the boy as well, the hell he will face when he gets to Hogwarts. The students won't be kind to him at first, preferring his sister most likely. Dumbledore winced a bit, he never truly meant to cause this to Harry, but he was simply so vital to the entire operation. If Voldemort were to know his real counterpart it'd be disastrous. Tom might know, but Voldemort would be too paranoid and attack both children. Amelia would be the first target, but her friends would keep her safe, well her soon-to-be-friends. Everyone in the wizarding world knew of Harry and Amelia Potter and they were all excited about meeting them. The many families that Dumbledore suspected to be Dark were more interested in Harry, odd to Dumbledore, but not too concerning.

"He will be in your care then, " Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes, Hagrid would definitely take good care of Harry and make sure he goes into no trouble, "Hagrid, take care of him, he has along way ahead of him." Hagrid beamed, he was still young in his heart. Harry needed someone like Hagrid to take care of him, it may help with his Slytherin tendencies. The boy was smart and Dumbledore could not lose to an eleven year old. He had already lost an entire house, he couldn't afford the hidden hero.

"Thank you Professor," Hagrid did a little awkward bow. He had been a little worried that Dumbledore would be stubborn - The man was old, older than most wizards, the age would catch up eventually.

"Oh and Hagrid, when will you get it?" Dumbledore looked to Fawkes. His phoenix familiar was a marvelous bird. A bit on the small side, but it helped with keeping him in.

"Oh yes, the package! Maybe 'bout a 'lil later, when I'm gettin' Amelia," Hagrid grinned as he thought of Amelia.

"Good, good. How's she doing, Rubeus?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at his friend.

"Fine, wonderful even. Too nice to be disliked, charmed the orphanage first sight I'd say! Made couple of close friends, y'know good muggles," Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"Any sort of magic?" Dumbledore gestured with his hands, Amelia didn't seem to have any sort of accidental magic, it was a bit concerning, but Dumbledore knew she would fit right in at Hogwarts.

"No, weird isn't it. They would usually show 'bout 7 or 8."

"Yes quite odd, keep Harry and her safe for the sake of the wizarding world, " Hagrid grinned a hearty grin.

"Yessir!" Hagrid trudged out of Dumbledore's office and out of Hogwarts.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry woke up in a comfortable bed. The ceiling was a beige tone and somehow seemed very interesting to Harry. _I'm in the wizarding world,_ Harry stared up into the ceiling, _Where people have wands and wear weird bathroom robes. How_ _odd._ Harry sat up from the bed. The large man called Hagrid had told him to stay in the Leaky Cauldron util he came to pick him up. Harry looked over to a small wooden chair that had his bag on it. He stood up, stretched and proceeded to take his bag. His books were still there and so was everything else, except the sandwiches. He was sure he didn't eat them. Harry looked around. The room was a room that seemed to be well-looked after, unlike downstairs where people sat left and right, throwing their drinks up in laughter and amusement. Harry shivered s he remembered the many people inside the pub. They all looked at him in contempt, as if he offended them. Harry was sure that it was impossible considering that fact that he was quite sure that he never met anyone one of those men. They were was wearing fancy robes (Not all but most at least) and had odd necklaces and rings. Harry was sure he caught someone with a turban. Harry looked down at his own clothes. They were still hand-me-downs from Dudley and fit far too loosely on Harry for it to be comfortable. Harry looked malnourished and was quite thin. harry took his bag and went his way downstairs, the men were probably gone at this point, it was morning after all.

" 'Ello 'Arry!" Hagrid grinned at Harry and waved. The amount of people in the pub had not diminished by much, but there were less stares going his way.

"Hello Hagrid sir," Harry's mouth was dry. He must've gotten tired after all the running.

"No need for sir, just call me Hagrid. Take a seat, come on, take a seat!" Hagrid patted a smaller chair next to him. They were seated somewhat close to the bartender, but not so close that the old man could hear him, "Now 'Arry, I talked to professor Dumbledore and he told me that you could stay if you listened to me and didn't get into too much trouble."

Harry smiled politely at Hagrid, he was nice, but too nice. Hagrid found Harry polite, but not kind. He didn't look like someone who was nice, but he didn't seem cruel. "Thank you, should I just... " Harry gestured to his meager belongings. 

"We're going to get your new materials 'Arry," Hagrid smiled a large smile. Children usually got excited from the prospect of buying from Diagon Alley, especially cases like Harry. It would be odd if Harry didn't seem even a little bit fazed from it.

"Diagon Alley?" Harry's eye widened a bit in fake shock. Diagon Alley was hidden behind the number one shop in it - The Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid seemed pleased at Harry's shock.

"Yeah, right behind the Leaky Cauldron, right Tom?" Hagrid looked over to the bartender. He was a sickly man who had a nasty smile and a hunched back.

"Yes, it is. Harry Potter, eh? Haven't heard that name until recently, still an honour though, still an honour," The man took Harry hand and shook it. He was the same bartender from Harry first came.

"An honour?" Harry was more curious about the still, as if he had somehow tainted his almost non-existent reputation in a place he never went to before.

"Yes, still an honour, the Daily Prophet never says good news after all," Tom smiled at bit and looked behind Harry. Harry turned around and noticed many people looking at him warily, as if he was a target or some evil spirit. It was odd considering Harry was sure he had never met them before and was unaware of why they held animosity towards him. Harry glanced at a rather thin man that looked at him like he was the most hated boy in the world. Many looked at him like that, well after they knew his name, but it was very odd to Harry.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I've killed their pet or something?" A man wearing brown robes glared at Harry. He was elderly and seemed to be like one of those senile elderly that didn't know what to do with their time.

"Don't act like you don't bloody know! Conspiring with You-Know-Who, hurting your own blood, I would be surprised if you didn't killed children for fun! After all your parents done for you! They cared about you, loved you and wished you to be happy and what do you repay them with? A curse, a nasty, nasty curse. Thank goodness Amelia was there to keep you away from your parent, you freak!" The old man's eyes were bulging and he seemed to have burst a vein in the speech. Harry never thought he would be called a freak here. Considering the fact that many muggles would look at wizards like so. Harry furrowed his brows, he hadn't done anything and frankly he has never heard of an Amelia, what reason would the man have to accuse him?

"Excuse me, but it seems terribly unfair for you to blame me for things I don't think I have done. As far as I know I lost my parents when I was just a baby so I do not know about their kind and caring nature. I have never met a single Amelia in my life and I just found out I was a wizard so I would have had no time to learn whatever curse you're talking about. Whoever this You-Know-Who is, I do not care because you must understand I have only been here for a day," Harry glared back at the old man who went silent with what seemed like bottled-up rage or confusion.

"You're not just a freak and a blood traitor, you a liar too eh?" 

"Why would I lie, what good would it do to me? You clearly have no intention of listening to reason and so I would have no reason to lie to you seeing that you're insane. It would seem rather pointless of me to play along with your accusation as I do no need to keep you happy. I have no need to please your allegations considering that you cannot even speak properly. If you want to make a point, put the evidence in front of me for I do not see anything incriminating! Only your useless banter that is so much more convincing that the fact that I'm eleven! Some stupid Daily Prophet says some bad things and all of you got your beaks bloody!" The room went quiet fro a moment before the old man went into an uproar.

"Another word out of that filthy mouth of yours and I'll hex you unable to speak for the rest of your life! Not a killer eh? Not a blood traitor either? I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one to kill all those honourable men!" The old man took out a wand and pointed it at Harry, "I ought to send you to St. Mungo's - Keep you away from the rest of us lot!"

"Hey! You can't just go pointing your wands in here!" Tom yelled. The old man glared at Tom and put away his wand, miffed at the protection Harry was getting from the man.

"Better to keep this freak of nature out of our way then Tom. I don't know why you'd even want him here. I would kick this freak out," The old man spat at Harry.

"You seem more like a freak than some 11 year old boy with no prior experience to wizarding and whatnot, " Harry said dryly. The old man sat down with a thump and continued with his everlasting glare.

"Better me than you, at least I would've be ashamed enough to keep out of everyone's way after I killed my own parents," Harry froze at the old man. He never even met his parents before, how could he possibly kill them?

"Okay, okay, there's no need for that. Oscar sit down, I'll buy you some Fire Whisky, how 'bout that?" Hagrid attempted an awkward grin at the man. He grumbled and mumbled a yes to Hagrid, "Now c'mon 'Arry, we'll get your supplies and head to Hogwarts. Sound great yeah?" Harry went out of his daze and nodded vigorously, anything to get out of the Leaky Cauldron. Anything to get away from the old man.

................................................................................................................................................................

Diagon Alley was beautiful. Old crooked buildings layered down the street and fancy shops within held all sorts of trinkets and small tools. There would be a pointed looked or two at Harry and Hagrid, but many people simply ignored them. Hagrid wasted no time explaining everything on the list Harry had. The stores were a bit difficult to find, but Hagrid made it all the easier seeing that he knew each and every shop in the area. Hagrid said that Hogwarts needed a special train to reach it and that it was in a muggle train station. 

"Now you see 'Arry, it's difficult to hide huge places like Hogwarts without difficulty so what we do is we separate them in different places. Many manors are hidden in plain sight on fields and in empty streets. There are only a few places that are as big as Hogwarts. Built in the old days they say, by some seriously powerful wizard or witch. We used to be hunted y'know. Those witch trials weren't so fake - And quite a tragedy too." Hagrid pointed to a small shop called Ollivanders, "Now the school will help pay your tuition, you can simply pay them back after. It's not that difficult, but I have to be around you at all times," Hagrid felt his heart sink a bit. there was no reason to be lying to Harry, but Dumbledore told him to avoid Gringotts and the only way to do so was to put Harry on the student loans program at Hogwarts.

"Ollivanders?" Harry looked up at the old shop, "Is it a wand shop Hagrid?"

"Sharp eye there eh? Yes, the best wand shop in all of wizarding Britain," Hagrid paused for a moment, "And maybe the world."

"Is that so?" Harry pushed opened the door. The shop smelled musty and old, but seemed clean. It had an ancestral feel to it, like it had been here for a long time. There was a front desk with a large book on it. The shelves behind were filled with what Harry deduced to be many many wands and they appeared to have no order and many different types of boxes contained them.

"Oak, Unicorn hair, 16" and rather bending was it not Hagrid?" An old man on a tall ladder did not look at Hagrid, he merely talked to him.

"Yessir, that it was," Hagrid seemed a bit nervous to Harry.

"Quite a shame was it? I highly doubt it was you, but fate does that to people doesn't it?" The old man with white hair looked over to Hagrid, a little sadness dripping in his eyes. 

"Yes... But now I'm here with 'Arry to get his wand," Harry narrowed his eyes at Hagrid, whatever happened to his wand seemed to affect Hagrid.

"Harry Potter? It feels like it hasn't been a day since Lily and James were in here, buying their own wands. Quite a shame, quite a shame indeed," The old man smiled gently at Harry, who flinched, "Now let's see... How about this," Ollivander picked out a long box and opened the lid. It was a brown wand with a red handle, "Go on then, give it a swish!" 

Harry took the red handle and made a small swishing movement. Immediately all the boxes on one shelf fell down on the floor. Ollivander stiffened at the mess he'd have to clean, but continued to find Harry a suitable wand. "No, not that," His voice was a little strained as he went to get another one, "Try this one."

Harry had merely held the wand before it exploded a vase with some yellow flowers inside. Ollivander's eyes went wide and Harry could see his shoulders tightening. "Clearly not," He quickly took the wand a hurried away to the back of the small shop. Harry leaned over the desk to look for where Ollivander left, but found him nowhere. Hagrid looked around before tapping Harry on the shoulder, "I'm going to go get some of the things left on here, okay 'Arry?" Harry nodded and watched as the large man headed out. Hagrid had told him that he was going to stay in an empty classroom and that he simply had to wait out the couple months before school.

Ollivander returned with a black case and a rather solemn look on his face. "Mr Potter, give this a try," Harry took the wand out. It was white with a brownish blackish handle, not too long and not too short. Harry gave it a little wave and felt pure energy coursing through him, like he was high on adrenaline. "Curious, curious indeed," Harry looked at Ollivander quizzically. Ollivander looked perplexed by the wand Harry had.

"How is it curious?" Harry tilted his head and looked at the wand. It was a bit long on him, probably because he was so small, but would probably grow comfortable once his hands grew out. His hands were a bit small, but it was most likely due to his lack of nutrition.

"It is curious because although it is your sister that bears the mark, you are the one destined for this wand," Ollivander had a small twinkle in his eye, as if he knew something amusing. Harry looked at the wand, it was rather pretty if it weren't for the fact that the white looked like a sickly yellow in Ollivander's shop, "The wand chooses the wizard yet somehow I believe this wand has gone to the wrong owner, either that or something is amiss here."

"I have a sister?" Harry looked at Ollivander carefully, it seemed as if everyone around him knew more about him. He was an open book to everyone, a book that did not know what was on its own pages, laughable really. The second Harry heard sister he felt his insides churn. How is it some random shopkeeper knew more about his personal life than himself?

"You didn't know?" Ollivander looked confused, "I always thought Dumbledore would tell you. Yes, you have a sister, the supposed Girl-Who-Lived, but now I'm not quite sure if she truly is what they say she is." Harry thought of the name Amelia, the man yelled it at him calling him 'blood traitor'. _Did I kill my own sister? Or attempt it apparently._

"Why do you say so?" Ollivander went back to his hidden smile, all shock, pity or confusion removed.

"Mr Potter, there are many reasons why I say so, " Ollivander smiled as Harry felt irritated, "You'll know eventually. It is impossible to keep a lie hidden forever after all."

"Is her name Amelia?" Ollivander's eyes widened a bit before he nodded and smiled. The man always seemed to be smiling, no matter how irritating.

"Where did you hear that name?" 

"A man in the Leaky Cauldron yelled it at me, didn't really know why. Told me I killed her. Odd isn't it?"

"Odd indeed, but what do you find odd Mr Potter?"

"It seems that thousand of strangers know more about me than I know about myself. Like this entire world is a ruse to mess with me," Harry looked a bit sad, "Everyone looks at me like I'm some evil creature. I only came here because of cat, I didn't know about the wizarding world," Ollivander gave him a look of pity. The entire world was hiding something from him, everyone was. Harry lied, but he felt as if he shouldn't reveal his hidden treasure. Those books appeared to be a little advanced as man people walked around waving their wands instead of a simple chant or even thought.

"Everyone knows something about everyone, Mr Potter, " Ollivander wrote something down in his book, "That'd be 7 galleons for the wand Mr Potter." Harry took some money out of a small rugged bag and Ollivander looked at him oddly, "Mr Potter, why are you on a loan?"

"A loan? Oh you must mean the school's funding. Hagrid told me that I have to be on it," Ollivander's eyes narrowed a bit and he looked slightly miffed.

"Harry, the Potter vaults still belong to you, even if you are underage."

"The Potter vaults?"

"Mr Potter, it appears as if there are many things kept hidden from you. Do not worry about the debt, in time, Hogwarts may become indebted to you, " Ollivander smiled before handing him the wand in the same black case, "Now I believe Hagrid will come back soon, ask him about You-Know-Who, it is your right to know Harry Potter."

................................................................................................................................................................


	4. Chapter 4

[Kaze ga Fuku Machi By Luck Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcJ61mfcK3A)

No Snape, Dumbledore floated everywhere else as well. I expect you to apparate. Credits to the person who made this...

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Hagrid who is You-Know-Who and why don't people call him by his name?" Harry and Hagrid had finished shopping and Hagrid decided to get some ice cream for Harry and himself. He and Harry sat on a small bench somewhere in a park and sat in silence. Harry found that Hagrid was more cold to him than he first realized. After Ollivander told him about the many things Hagrid had hidden from him, Harry took a more critical look at Hagrid. He had almost always greeted others with waves and smiles that crinkled his eyes, but upon seeing Harry he merely smiled a bit. Cold considering the fact that Harry was a child. At first Harry thought it was because he was a bit too serious for Hagrid, but he found him unusually stiff as well, relying on others to introduce themselves to him. Much unlike what Hagrid appeared to be.

"W-what? Where did you hear that name 'Arry?" Hagrid seemed to nearly spit out the ice cream in his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock and his shoulders tensed. Harry noticed some wizards in the vicinity flinching even.

"Heard it in shop, but who is wizard or witch?" Hagrid looked nervous and he played with his ice cream a bit. Harry noticed that he was sweating a little bit and that his eyes were attempting to avoid Harry's no matter what.

"Why do you think he's a wizard?" Hagrid continued to eat his ice cream as if he didn't just freeze as if hell froze over.

"So he is a wizard," Harry confirmed, "Or at least a man, couldn't be a boy, that wouldn't make sense." Hagrid's eyes twitched a bit, "Hagrid, please, if you really want to know Mr Ollivander told me to ask you. He said something about it being my right to know." Hagrid looked a bit guilty before he sighed and decided to sate Harry's curiosity.

"It wasn't always like this 'Arry. Before you were born it was dark times to be wizard. You-Know-Who was a dark wizard, a brilliant wizard, but a dark wizard. He had gathered followers, people who were deeply rooted into wizarding society before attacking. At first it was nothing but a little rebel group, but then people started disappeared only to reappear with him. Many wizards and witches joined his cause, and left many more people suffering. He hated muggles and anyone related to muggles. Muggle-borns, half-bloods and muggles all fell into his path and he had started to remove them from the wizarding society. Of course Dumbledore made a quick counterattack, attempting to keep the attacks to a minimum, but it only turned You-Know-Who's views onto the people working around Dumbledore. Many great wizards died at his hands 'Arry, including your parents, " Hagrid looked a bit sad, "Everyone was afraid of him because he was considered the genius of the century, no one knew how to defeat him, but Amelia, the Girl-Who-Lived, somehow managed it. When he shot a very dark spell at her, she somehow managed to deflect it, killing him instead. Lots of people says he's gone, but I reckon he's still out there somewhere." 

"But why call him You-Know-Who?" Hagrid tensed a bit before sighing. There was no point in hiding it from him.

"I can't say it." Hagrid shook his head from left to right, as if he was removing some thought from his head. He looked a bit sad. 

"Why?" _Why won't anyone say his name? It's a name for heaven sake! It's not some illegal spell or something._

"His name, not even his name, his alias is... It's just difficult to do so," Hagrid grit his teeth, no one liked to mention him. No one openly talked about You-Know-Who. He was a reminder of how unprepared the wizarding world was for a powerful dark wizard, right after Grindlewald too.

"Please Hagrid? You can write it down if you can't say it," Harry looked up with pleading eyes and saw that Hagrid softened a bit. _For the first time too._ Harry thought grimly. Harry's curiosity seemed to make Hagrid feel a little better about him. Harry seemed distanced throughout the trip, ignoring wands, books, brooms - A Nimbus 2000 at that. Hagrid felt a bit proud at finally catching Harry's attention, although the topic was a bit odd.

"No, I can't spell it, here come close," Hagrid beckoned Harry closer to him. Harry leaned over and listened closely, "Voldemort." 

"Voldemort?" Harry asked aloud. Harry felt as if the name sounded ridiculous, too fancy, too pointless.

"Not so loud!" Hagrid's face went pale.

"Sorry, so Voldemort?" Harry whispered. Hagrid nodded, "Flight from death?" Harry's eyes scrunched up a little in amusement. Most people would call themselves death reincarnate or monster or something, Perhaps that was a muggle like thing to do.

"Nothing amusing in his name 'Arry," Hagrid went back to his cold, distanced look. His eyes still twinkled and he was still cheery, but it was the face that seemed to put a barrier between Harry and himself. Harry felt his insides churn once more. He didn't understand why people seemed to dislike him so much, he couldn't remember anything about him that was odd. A little depressing to Harry, but he'd have to make do with it.

"I suppose so, sorry about that, " Harry sounded too nonchalant to his own liking. Hagrid huffed a bit before smiling. Hagrid seemed a little bit pleased with Harry's apology, even though he didn't mean a word of it. The name Voldemort was amusing and stupid. Something a kid would come up with to impress others with their 'ingenuity'. Suddenly 'Voldemort' seem relatable. _He is a person after all, at some point he was a kid._

"Nothing wrong, you don't know him after all, " Harry felt his eyes widen a bit, Hagrid looked at him questionably, "Something wrong 'Arry?" Hagrid didn't noticed his loose lips that spilled something vital to Harry. _He knows. He knows who 'Voldemort' is. He definitely knows._

"No nothing, say when are we going to Hogwarts Hagrid?" Harry grinned at Hagrid.

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry plopped down on a small bed. Hagrid had brought him to Hogwarts, but didn't introduce him to any of the teachers that were in the school. It seemed although there were many people in the school, students weren't supposed to be there as many looked at him like he was intruding. Harry hadn't met the Headmaster or many of his future teachers. Most of the teachers simply looked at him and walked away. The one professor that Harry found a little bit polite was Professor McGonagall. She was an elderly woman with a strict demeanor, but was kind underneath her penchant for rule keeping. She told him where the library was and recommended him to read and told him that if he had any questions he could ask her. 

_"Mr Potter, I do not wish to see you waste your time here, " Professor McGonagall scowled a bit, "We have a library you know! It's just off the second corridor on the third floor. And if you ever need any help with some of the material do not be afraid to ask Madame Pince or myself." Harry looked up from the bed he was supplied with. Professor McGonagall had marched into his room after breakfast and looked slightly miffed at his lack of activity._

_"Thank you Professor. I'll make it a point to head there soon," Harry's eyes bore into McGonagall, who huffed at him. Harry had stayed in his room for a week. The many teachers weren't particularly helpful to him, but he should've asked for some help. Harry had wandered around for a bit at some point but soon abandoned the goal of familiarizing himself as teachers glared at him left and right. There weren't a lot that stayed, most left at the end of the day, only to appear a week later._

_"I do not know how you could walk around without asking any one of us where the library is. how are you supposed to keep up with your studies like this? We are expecting many great things from you Mr Potter, after all your mother and father were both great wizards and witches." McGonagall looked around Harry make-shift room. It was basically a room filled with transfigured objects. She was sure that his bed was in fact a small unused candle. The room wasn't messy, but it was emotionless, a room that was built to temporary hold someone. Even if it was for a couple months some personality wouldn't be harmful to room, "Mr Potter, do you not wish to add something of yours to your room? Although you are only here for a few months, it would do your mentality some good."_

_"Professor, even if i wanted to I wouldn't be able to," Harry smiled a bit awkwardly, the professor was a bit prying. The day Harry came he wanted to live in the large, but comforting castle for the rest of his life, by the end of the day he wished he could live on his own. It was clear that the wizarding world did not like Harry Potter. They didn't know Harry, but they didn't like Harry Potter and since those two were coincidentally the same person, Harry felt the negative backlash from everyone around him. It was weird to be glared at by people whose names he didn't even know, lives that he had never heard of, faces that he didn't recognize._

_"What do you mean?" McGonagall's face scrunched up, the Potters were one of the richest noble houses, unlike many others that drunk themselves into devastation, "You should have access to thousands upon thousands of galleons."_

_"Professor, I'm on a student loan. I have no vaults, no value to my name, much less to this Potter family. We just might share the same name. How do you know what I'm entitled to when I do not know myself?" Harry looked directly into McGonagall, who flinched a bit._

_"Mr Potter, the Potter vaults belong to you and Amelia, though the details I do not know, you should have a family vault, " Harry's eyes widened considerably and McGonagall watched as his face paled. He quickly recovered before smiling at McGonagall._

_"Maybe I'll check that up in the library Professor, " Harry looked around and then grinned again, but this time it was a wolfish grin, "Thank you again, I would've been so bored over the summer."_

_................................................................................................................................................................_

Harry walked around the library. It was an old library that seemed to just bulge with books. There were sections on everything, from potions to magical beasts, but also a restricted section and many warnings throughout the library. The warnings around the library ranged from itching spells to detention. Madame Pince appeared to leave earlier than Harry did on most nights, but the candles were often left on for him, like she knew that he was going to have another long night in the library. He had been going to the library ever since Professor McGonagall told him about it. Harry wasn't too sure of the days, weeks and months that seemed to pass by without saying hello. He was throughly invested in the library and learning every nick nd cranny of it. Sometimes he spotted Professor McGonagall, sometimes he would go a day without anyone but himself. The library's restricted section interested him the most. One particularly interesting book was in the restricted section. It was on the border and so Harry could just barely see the writing. 

BE CAREFUL! IT WILL EAT YOU IF YOU ARE NOT CAREFUL!

Harry looked back at the restricted section. Books were knowledge, knowledge was literally ink on paper. What kind of ink is so dangerous that they have to block students from reading it? Harry had originally arrived to find some books on spells to learn but found that his small collection of 3 books encompassed what appeared to be the majority of the library. Many spells were written in ridiculous detail and had many pointless points. Harry once opened one that even had a range of angles that the spell worked best in. There were some that he didn't recognize at first glance, but upon reading the description he realized that it was usually just a more creative way of saying the spell or with minor improvements. The library in general was disappointment because they didn't seem to have anything new other than history, potions and other dull and tedious things. History didn't seem interesting as most seemed like bigoted praise to please the winners. There was nothing on Voldemort even though he was one of the most relevant charters in the past. Even more disappointingly, Hagrid was constantly disappearing, leaving as soon as Harry spotted him. For such a large man, he seemed to have his way with coming and going as he pleased. Harry wandered around before he noticed he was in surrounded by small articles from the past. Thousands of papers lay in piles, many on different shelves, ordered by date rather than author or type. The newspapers were well taken care of and probably had many charms keeping away the yellowing of pages or the crumpling. The newspapers were somewhat stacked on top of each other with small yellow slips of paper separating them. Harry looked over some, there were records of Grindlewald, Voldemort, Dumbledore and more. The many papers seemed trivial until Harry walked past the newspapers from 1943. There was a small batch newspaper that had a red sticky note instead of yellow. Harry peeked a look at it and noticed that it was about Hogwarts. The newspaper was somewhere near the middle and so Harry lifted the many many papers on top to the floor before picking the one with the red sticky note. He left the stack beside him and began reading it. Apparently the red sticky note was there to prevent students from summoning it because the newspapers were supposed summoned, but no one would suspect that Harry would physically lift the newspapers. Harry opened it and read.

_RECENT TERRORIST OF HOGWARTS FOUND_

_The recent attacks on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proved to be devastating as it led to the death of one Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. The recent attacks were because of one Acromantula, brought in by Rubeus Hagrid, a student at Hogwarts. He was found out by Tom Marvolo Riddle who accidentally saw him bring in the Acromantula. Mr Riddle had found the Acromantula and quickly succeeded to capturing it. He later brought it to Headmaster Dippet as the source of all the trouble. Mr Riddle was awarded the 'Special Award for Services to the School'. Headmaster Dippet expelled Mr Hagrid, but could not get the Acromantula as it ran away. Read more on page 3._

Harry peered over the moving photo of Headmaster Dippet. Harry had originally thought that the headmaster was Dippet, but apparently it was Dumbledore. Armando Dippet was an old man with a long white beard and soft eyes. He looked like wise but innocent at the same time. Harry felt something was off. Hagrid was not someone who would bring in a creature that would harm someone. He would at least set them instructions. Hagrid, no matter how clumsy he may be, would not do something as stupid as let in something that would kill students. Harry narrowed his eyes at the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. It doesn't make sense at all. _How did this Tom find the Acromantula, how did he capture it, most importantly, how did he even know that there was an Acromantula in the school?_ Harry put the newspaper back and went to look for anything regarding the incident. It was too weird to look over, the first interesting thing in a long while. He needed the excitement, he might even find something interesting that would be worth keeping. 

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry found himself hungry after he spent an entire day on research. None of the teachers came looking for him and he didn't go look for them. He didn't need them questioning his research. Harry bit his lip in frustration. There was nothing on Riddle except that he graduated in 1945 and then disappeared. It was odd as many students were at least somewhere. Every single student was found somewhere else except Riddle. Harry looked over a small newspaper on Abraxas Malfoy. The oddest thing was that all the Slytherins in Riddle's year were mentioned many times throughout their lifespan, but somehow Riddle managed to avoid all of that, truly disappearing. The Riddles were muggles and so Harry concluded him to be a half-blood or muggle born. Harry sighed and pulled at his hair. Muggles were always a dead end. Muggles could hide decades worth of information. He could've been born from two squibs even. Harry didn't really feel like eating, but he knew he had to. Harry peered once more at a list of every student who won an award. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry's eyes dulled and he slowly sent everything back, one by one. He didn't enjoy looking up a strangers history, but it kept him preoccupied and somewhat entertained. He couldn't practice his magic because the school was filled with people much more sensitive to weird things happening than the Dursleys. To the Dursleys if he came in soaking wet or frozen, it wouldn't make a difference. 

"Mr Potter, where are you?" Harry turned his head at the sound of Professor McGonagall. He was holding a 1945 year book that had very minuscule information on Riddle, "Mr Potter, stop right there!" Harry gulped. If Professor McGonagall knew what he was researching she would know who he was searching about, there wasn't any other option. The only interesting thing that happened in Riddle's school years was the spider. It was unlikely that he was looking up his own ancestors with the 1978 year book collecting dust (Harry Potter's dad graduated in 1978)

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Harry's voice came out smaller than before. Harry noted his more wary and biting personality as he came to the wizarding world. He talked more, chatted more often and was more social in general. It was odd, perhaps he wasn't as jittery around other wizards.

"Why didn't I see you a lunch? At least come to dinner, I can't have you starve, can I? " Professor McGonagall dragged Harry across the empty library. Her intentions were sweet, but Harry didn't need sweet intentions, he needed escape. The book was still in his hand, finger where the graduating Slytherins stood. 

"W-wait, I have to put away my book," Harry tugged at his hand. McGonagall looked around. The library was empty and the desks and chairs were neat. Dumbledore was waiting for them. He could bring the book.

"Mr Potter, just bring it we have no time," Harry's face paled. He couldn't have more teachers seeing him with the record, "Headmaster Dumbledore is coming tonight to see you," Harry felt himself curse himself in his head. Dumbledore would catch onto what he was doing for sure. It He taught transfiguration that year and probably taught Riddle. They marched through the corridors and stairs before heading to the large, but somewhat empty great hall. There weren't many teachers - Only one or two - but they all surrounded a tall man with a white beard. Harry grimaced as the teachers all looked at their entrance.

"I found him in the library, he was there all day, " Dumbledore looked at Harry. He had blue eyes that sparkled like a child with candy. Harry held onto his book with a firm hold. His face was rather serious, but he looked relaxed, too relaxed for someone that had an entire school to take care of. Maybe magic made it easier to handle stress.

"Ah, Harry Potter. You gave us quite a scare, " Dumbledore smiled like an old man. Harry smiled back before his face morphed into something akin to embarrassment. he needed to act like a sweet little boy that didn't know what he was doing. None of the teachers seemed to find his things interesting enough to peruse through so he just left the books under his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I just didn't want to live the Dursleys and there was this cat that brought to the Leaky Cauldron and I guess i just ended up here, " Harry rubbed the back of his head. He had to direct the attention from his book to his face with movement. Harry watched as the teachers took notice of his embarrassment but not his book. 

"Yes, yes all understandable given your circumstances. I suppose you don't want to go back?" Dumbledore looked sympathetic, but Harry felt unnerved by him. He felt completely bare and vulnerable to him, like a piece of art to be analyzed by him. Harry came across Legilimency and Occlumency but he found it too confusing and annoying to learn. Everything in his mind was pointless as he was rarely every planning anything, rather keeping his thoughts blank over thinking too much and losing himself in thought.

"No sir, if it's okay with you, " Harry added the last bit hastily. The headmaster might not accept him after all. He was intruding on private property to some extent, not to mention that fact that there was barely anyone around at night.

"No, no it's quite all right, " All the teachers turned to look at Dumbledore, " I wouldn't want to see you go back to them either. Questionable people aren't they?" The Dursleys were more tha questionable, they hated magic. Harry didn't know why but he believed it had to do with his parents. He once learned that Petunia's birth name was Evans, but Harry's last name was Potter. Harry suspected it was from his mother's side.

 _Not any more questionable than you._ "Yeah, a bit, " _They also liked to hit me, not that you care._ Harry nearly frowned at the elder. He was sure that it was him who placed him in the care of the Dursleys. Many history books portrayed him as the hero of the century, standing up to many bad people. Harry learned that he had gained the Order of Merlin First Class from a small thin book that detailed nothing more than praise. The award meant nothing to Harry but it meant something to the wizarding world, it meant a lot to the wizarding world.

"Hogwarts will soon starts its new year," Dumbledore gave a small sigh. The school was old for sure, old and tired. The last two wizarding wars had cost everyone a lot, "I hope you are prepared for the year."

"Probably not," Harry joked. Dumbledore smiled a real smile, like Harry reminded him of someone. Harry was sure that he looked like his father or mother, but he wasn't sure. All the searching for Riddle had muddled his brain into forgetting that he had parents and they possibly cared for him.

"I won't steal any more of your time, have some dinner my boy," Dumbledore left with some teachers tailing him. Harry sat down at the only table with some food on it. There was some chicken, mashed potato, cherries, bread, long bread and many more Harry could not recognize. Harry placed some food on his plate, unsure as what to do with leftovers. Whenever he ate at Hogwarts it seemed as if the food was just mocking him. As if saying that he didn't deserve it. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore didn't ask about the book, neither did any of the teachers. Harry had succeeded in diverting attention from his books. He smiled a bit before feeling a bit lighter, the teachers here didn't seem to think him as out of place. 

................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this, my laptop dictionary was planning to change Marvolo to Marvelous and i think I died from laughing. Also I love how nearly every name in Harry Potter is not a word except Harry Potter, Tom Riddle and Ron. Armando was supposed to be armadillo. Also I can't write newspapers.
> 
> I might be able to post again tonight if I'm lucky and haven't run out of 'little grey cells'.
> 
> Snow_Eve


	5. Chapter 5

[Nansensu Bungaku (Nonsense Literature) By E ve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OskXF3s0UT8)

Credits to the artist (If you don't know it's (Left to right) Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin...) You can tell them apart by their hair and Remus' scar... Also only Sirius has blue black hair... 

............................................................................................................................................................................

Harry stayed in the library for the majority of the summer. The teachers didn't want him on a broom nor did they want him anywhere else than where he was now. Madame Pince left Harry alone mostly and the only time he was ever concerned was when she wanted his help with some organizing. Dumbledore visited him form time to time, often locking them both up in his office for an hour and just chatting. He wasn't bad to chat with, but Harry felt him unsettling and a bit creepy. Harry didn't know anyone really so he wasn't too surprised when he spent his birthday alone and opted to make his own cake before realizing that the elves in Hogwarts would never allow him that pleasure. His birthday was uneventful and even pitiful to some degree. Hagrid hadn't stopped by and he didn't see McGonagall anywhere. Harry knew that his birthday was near the beginning of the school year so he packed his things and had them easy to move. He was still unfruitful with his search on Riddle and made it a point to ask around when other students came by. He might've have had a son or daughter or something, probably in Slytherin though. Harry found the concept of houses a bit boring as none of them were applicable to him. He was a bit of everything, but a bit of nothing. The houses represented good traits as well as bad traits. Harry was inclined to thinking he was a Ravenclaw, but he was far too cunning and resourceful to land himself in Ravenclaw. Harry didn't think he was a Slytherin because he had often found articles on their opinions of blood purity to be akin to a child whining because someone was better than them. He also found the sorting to be silly. Harry found many Hogwarts traditions silly or pointless. The castle itself was a marvel but a lot of the holidays made no sense. They celebrated Halloween, but not Samhain for some unfathomable reason. Were they not wizards? Harry didn't understand the purpose of Christmas and he found the Easter Holiday funny. The library had a lot of information that was covered up and Harry indulged himself by researching the many many secrets that he could land his hands on. Harry currently sat in the library reading a small article on Dumbledore's duel with Grindlewald.

 _Odd how they removed nearly 10 classes because they were too 'dark' by ministry's standards. Damn Voldemort for being such a jerk and removing possibly interesting and fun courses. Damn him for all the books that were removed._ Harry fumed at the wizard that he grew to hate for his stupidity and irrationality. Harry found that there were some history books devoted to Voldemort, but few truly went into the kind of detail that Harry wanted. No one knew his motive or where he came from, but they did constantly remark on his brilliance and true intelligence. Harry snorted at that point, if anything Voldemort was a huge idiot that didn't know where to stop and how to truly gain control. _The populace would never accept a random wizard to be their ruler no matter how powerful and the blood nonsense wouldn't have gotten him far. It would've been easier to set up 20 or so puppet ministers and control the public into his ideals. What a bloody idiot._ Harry flipped the newspaper, it was just empty ink filled with fillers so fake they'd get a dentist fired for sure. Dumbledore had fought against Grindlewald and won. One sentence was turned into pages and pages of praise and compliments from people whom Harry did not notice. Harry did note that him becoming Headmaster was a smart move. Headmaster of the most prestigious school is a lasting title that would render him endless power against the future. Harry was slightly curious as to why Voldemort didn't opt to join Hogwarts' staff. They were pleasant enough for company. Harry really wanted a small notebook and planned to find work before finding out that he wasn't allowed to leave from McGonagall. He expressed his wishes of a small notebook and promised that he was only going to work to buy one. McGonagall told him that with his reputation he was lucky to have not been attacked in the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry asked her about his reputation she told him that it was nothing good and that he should ignore the news. Wrapped up in his search for something interesting he forgot that he had a sister until school approached. He soon found himself wondering what his sister would be like and how she would react to seeing him. He searched a bit around his parents but found the information so accessible, so boring. His dad was a seeker, a really good one at that, and his mother was a charms expert. Mother was a muggle-born, father was a pure-blood. His grandmother was a Black and his grandfather was a Potter. Harry did find professor Snape, his potential potions teacher, interesting after he sniffed around some records and found that Severus Snape and Lily Evans got their letters together. The school left everything out for Harry to chew and process, like a machine eating information. Harry grinned as he came across a photo of Grindlewald. The man certainly looked angry, but he looked a bit betrayed - Lost even. Harry found himself immersed in the many articles in the library, them bringing more history to Harry eyes than any stupid history book. Harry stretched his back. It was the end of August. 

................................................................................................................................................................

"Now Mr Potter, I assume that you know what to do?" McGonagall gave Harry a long look. He was to infiltrate the students, hiding among them pretending he was already there. Harry Potter looked up and smiled, he grew fond of Professor McGonagall over the summer. She was caring and strict, but mostly importantly she helped him settle into Hogwarts. 

"Yes, professor McGonagall, " Harry's glasses were not broken anymore and they were not unclear and foggy. McGonagall smiled and shooed Harry away. To prevent suspicion, Harry was to sneak into the many many ranks of first years and pretend to be new and aloof. It was simple enough if not for the fact that he was apparated to the entrance then practically dumped there. Harry felt his stomach squeeze and groan at the disgusting feeling of being apparated. Harry had never been apparated and he felt like sludge after. He groaned and picked himself up. he had to get to the first years. Harry walked around before realizing that he was on one side of the station while the first years were on the other. He quickly ran to the back and went around the corner. No one looked at him, all focused on the huge Hagrid in front. _Hello, how are you?_ Harry felt himself get a bit mad at Hagrid, the large man had barely muttered good-bye before leaving him for the entire summer. Harry cursed as one of the students saw him. 

"W-wait up! Please wait up!" Harry cried out louder than he had ever in his life. Everyone turned to look at him. Harry saw what appeared to be Malfoy .2 and a couple of others but no black haired, green eyed girl. Some people snickered at him, some stayed quiet, judging and some out right laughed, "What? I can't be late?" Hagrid's eyes went wide for a second before they settled.

"Now there's an odd number of fellows 'ere so who wants to group up with, " Hagrid made a motion with his hands. 

"Harry," Hagrid looked at him quizzically.

"So 'Arry just go join a group," Hagrid motioned to the group. Harry nodded and joined the person in front of him, not really caring who it was. 

"Hello, I'm Ron, " Harry looked up at Ron. He had red hair and red freckles. 

"Oh, I'm Harry, but you already know me," Harry winced at his awkward speech. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"As in Harry Potter?" Ron Narrowed his gaze even more. _Huh, he'll look like a pig at that rate._

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. What about it?" Ron's eyes went wide and then he turned and ignored him. The two groups in front of them shifted uncomfortably, like Potter was some sort of disturbance of nature or something. One turned around and took a quick look at him before growling.

"Why're you here?" The boy in front glared at him, "We don't need your lot here."

"Excuse me?" Harry felt his own face morphing into a glare. The boy in front of him had black hair and brown eyes, like the typical person.

"I said, we don't need your lot here. Are you deaf?"

"No, I'm not. Why do I need to leave?"

"Because you're Harry Potter," With that the boy turned and the rest of the small group surrounding him left him alone in his own bubble of thought. 

Harry followed the group and got onto the same boat of a grumbling Ron. He sat near the edge admiring the nearly black water that shimmered like a fine piece of silk. Everyone else was interested in the castle before them and although Harry admitted that Hogwarts was a beautiful place, it simply could not compare to the simplicity of water. They reached the edge without a single mutter to Harry. At first Harry thought they forgot him until he found that none of them bumped into him or made it a point to even look at him. They went up to the entrance where professor McGonagall caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. Harry didn't smile back and her smile turned into a look of absolute authority. 

"The sorting ceremony is starting, " She laid her eyes on the first years before turning, "Form a line and follow me, please." She led them through the main hallways before stopping in front of the Great Hall. She opened the doors and everyone turned to look at them. They all walked stiffly and had different expressions on their faces - Some proud, nervous, worried and happy. Harry looked at a small stool at the front. There was an old rugged hat that seemed to be looking at them. It, or did it have a gender, opened its mouth and began to sing Harry's nightmare.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuffs,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry felt his ears groan from the song. It was tasteless and very difficult to listen to. "When I call your name, you will place the hat on you head. It will call out your house and you will go to them. Abbot Hannah!"

A girl with blond hair sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It went down to her eyes and Harry smiled. _We're so young. Yet I feel like I've aged a million years._

"Hufflepuff!" Hannah ran down to the a yellow and black group that seemed to simply buzz around her.

"Bones Susan."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat looked positively gleeful.

"Boot Terry." 

"Ravenclaw!" A timid looking young man sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Brocklehurst Mandy."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown Lavender."

"Gryffindor!" Harry scrunched up his face as he winced at the noise.

"Bulstrode Millicent."

"Slytherin!" Loud claps could be heard, but not as loud as the Gryffindors.

Harry forced himself to tune out the noise and began to think. The hat stayed on some heads longer than others. Sometimes they would stay there for a couple minutes, some didn't even have to place the hat on their head. Harry looked up at the hat. The hat was a grubby thing. Harry heard loud cheers from the Gryffindor table before an "Amelia Potter!" Silence overtook the hallway. An excited buzz whispered through the room as people looked at her with admiration and what seemed to be hope. Harry took a peek at his supposed sister. She had brown hair and brown eyes, her face was a mixture of nervousness and a little touch of fear. She gently lay the hat on her head. The began muttering to itself. It looked seemed to be trying to convince her to do something but she remained stubborn. After a few minutes the hat called out "Gryffindor!" and the entire room erupted in cheers. Harry watched Dumbledore as he smiled at Amelia. McGonagall silenced everyone by lifting her hand. "Harry Potter." This time there was no excited buzz, only hundreds and hundreds of glares. The other Potter. The betrayer. The freak. Harry walked up, dismissing the looks as nothing more than misinformation. He didn't need the some children's approval to be a good wizard. He just needed guidance from his teachers. His eyes flicked over McGonagall who smiled a bit. She found herself liking the boy - Even if he had Slytherin tendencies. The hat went up to the bridge of his nose and he found himself suddenly aware of a thought in his head.

"Hmm, another Potter eh? Gryffindor doesn't seem to suit you very well - Seeing that they hate you the most - Ravenclaw would prove difficult as you would find them boring and difficult. Hufflepuff, oh no, not Hufflepuff. Perhaps Slytherin? You would do well in Slytherin. Many great wizards came from Slytherin. What do you say hmm? Slytherin? I'm curious to know your opinion. The last time I came across someone like you was a long time ago. He was a bit off though. Went bonkers," Harry felt the hat try to coax him into a house. He furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Please stop mumbling and get on with it," Harry said a bit too loudly and sudden gasps were heard around the large room. 

"Yes, yes, yes. So impatient at such a young age. You were right by the way, you don't belong in the houses, they're for children to find themselves and I'm afraid you're already found. Such a pity. Dumbledore will be upset. Slytherin!" No cheers, no grins, not even a single smile appeared on anyone's face. Harry walked down the stairs, head in the air and eyes staring at anyone and everyone who looked at him. The Slytherins eyed him, but made no move to greet him. The rest of the ceremony proceeded with the topic being the new Gryffindor: Amelia Potter.

Harry could physically feel the thousands of voices talking and talking and talking. Harry grumpily took some chicken and slowly chewed it. He tried to focus on eating but he would somehow hear a sudden 'Amelia!" or a whooping cheer. Harry could also feel the many many eyes looking into him. _Can they not leave me alone?_ Harry bit into another piece of chicken harshly. Harry's table had more or less ignored him, not that he cared. He wasn't some savior or villain to them. Harry looked at Dumbledore. The man was talking to McGonagall and looked somewhat at peace, as if he was expecting something. Harry narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at Dumbledore. _He's still young. For someone so old he's so vibrant, like he hasn't aged a day over thirty._ Harry turned a bit to glance at Snape. The man was pale, had jet black hair, and a permanent scowl. Harry knew that Snape didn't like him, he knew it when he saw Snape's look of anger at Harry being sorted into his house. He was talking to Quirrell, a man who seemed stutter-y and boring, but Harry felt himself wanting to rip off the man's turban. It was a stupid piece of clothing that served no purpose than to make him look more ugly and disgusting. 

"Hey, I was asking you a question," Harry turned to see what appeared to be a Malfoy. He frowned, looked at him and then ignored him. The boy fumed and then physically grabbed Harry. Harry turned and hexed him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You hexed me!" The boy glared daggers at him. Harry was sure he was a Malfoy, no one else had such distinctive hair and eyes.

"Do I have a wand out?"

"No, but you could've done it wandlessly and wordlessly."

"Me, a measly first year performing a wandless and wordless hex? Doesn't seem quite possible," Harry gave Malfoy a sly look.

"I'll tell my father," Malfoy practically beamed. Harry scoffed, it seemed as if the boy was proud to rely on his father so heavily.

"And who might that be?" Malfoy entire face went up in flames as he heard him. How could anyone not know his father?

"Lucius Malfoy, you are talking to the heir of the house of Malfoy so I suggest you show some respect or else I will tell my father," Malfoy held his nose high in the air. Most people would quiver and say their apologies by this point.

"Oh, so you need daddy to help you get back at a me? For what? This so-called wandless and wordless hex that I definitely cast?" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm and he watched as Malfoy wobbled between from anger to admiration.

"How dare you! I will tell my father and you will regret this Harry Potter!" Malfoy shouted loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. Harry glared at Malfoy, who grinned at the newfound attention. 

"Just because you pricked your itty bitty finger, it doesn't mean I did it. Unless you bring some proof, go run to your daddy crying injustice for all I care," Harry seethed at Malfoy. Everyone was looking at them and Harry could feel their criticism behind his back. 

"I will, watch me," Malfoy turned and ignored him. Harry looked to McGonagall who smiled a bit at Harry's antics. He probably did cast the hex, but there really was no way to prove it because it was done wandlessly. It would render the trace useless. 

...............................................................................................................................................................

Harry lay down on his bed and sighed. He was an extra student and so they put him in smaller room. The 5 other boys opted to stay with their friends and everyone made it a point to stay away from Harry. Harry opened a suitcase he didn't need, and looked inside before sighing and looking around the room. The room was a disgusting green that was too light for it to be comfortable. Harry mutter a small 'Colovaria' and watched as the lime green turned into a darker forest green. Harry leaned against his bed and noted that it was quite comfortable. Their prefect, Kenelm Glover showed them around before leaving them to their own devices. Most of the Slytherins simply ignored him rather than glare and make pointed remarks about him. Harry shuffled around his suitcase until he found the three books. He put them under the mattress before flopping on it. Harry needed to think a bit. He felt himself feel annoyed at his sister. Everyone cheered for her, welcomed her and even hugged her. He was practically abandoned like some bastard son of the royal family. He noticed that many people mentioned that he was some dark wizard and that was ridiculous because he simply didn't believe in joining some crazy wizard into world destruction. Harry rubbed his eyes. He could hear the whispers from the other room and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe he's here! And in out dorm too!" Harry heard the boys next door to him whisper. The walls weren't thick and so Harry decided to eavesdrop on them even though it wasn't a very Slytherin thing to do. 

"Father said he was strange, I never thought I'd see someone so rude to everyone around him! Did you see his eyes, Nott?!" Harry rolled his eyes at what seemed to be Malfoy. _Only Malfoy would say father among his friends._

"He was a bit odd. I mean, I've never seen someone with such green eyes! Did you see them? They looked absolutely insane!" A boy who seemed to be Nott exclaimed with what seemed to be borderline admiration. Harry thought of Nott, he was a small boy with dark hair and dark eye, "And that confidence, I wouldn't be able to walk much less swagger if I was in his shoes!"

"I don't get it, what's so special about Potter?" Harry heard a low stupid-sounding voice. There were two people who could've have had that voice. 

"You never get anything Goyle, just stay quiet, won't you?!" Harry could practically hear Malfoy sneer, "He's a prat don't you think?" Harry scoffed at Malfoy. There was no need to please a Malfoy. 

"Draco, did he really hex you?" A new voice, probably Zambini, commented, "He's a bit young to be casting wandless magic. I mean we can't even cast too many spells yet!"

Malfoy seemed to pause for a thought, "No he definitely did, no one else would dare to," Everyone went quiet for a second. It was true, the house of Malfoy was an old house that held plenty of political power. They could ruin the Potters in their absence of a lord.

"How strong does he have to be to do that?" A small voice belonging to Nott murmured, they couldn't believe that a first year could hex them when they couldn't even perform Wingardium Leviosa. More interested than disgusted. Malfoy paused for a minute before squeaking a bit. If Harry was as strong as they supposed then it would be a bad idea to piss him off.

"Anyways, what do you guys think of that Amelia Potter?" Zambini helped lighten the mood. Harry smiled a bit.

"Disgusting, I've never seen someone so uncoordinated and muggle-like," Malfoy snarled, "She rejected my offer of friendship, can you imagine. My offer!" Harry winced at the spoiled requests of Malfoy.

"She seemed to be arguing with the hat though," Nott pointed out.

"Probably to get out of Hufflepuff," Zambini joked making Malfoy snicker a bit.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she landed herself in the most pitiful house in Hogwarts," Malfoy was cackling at this point. 

"She was the common looking thing too," Nott grinned at the thought of how simple Amelia looked. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was simply plain. Most of the students that came here had one defining feature, whether it was a tint of blue in their eyes or some reddish haze around them, but Amelia was just Amelia. Perhaps that was what made her stand out. 

"Yeah, with that muggle looking hair and brown eyes, nothing special at all. Except maybe the scar," Malfoy paused, "It has got to be the ugliest scar one could have."

"Nothing compared to Harry Potter," Zambini sighed as he thought of Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were very bright, somewhere between a lime green and forest green, or maybe both, "Are you sure he casted the hex?" Malfoy glared at Zambini, it was an order from their parents. Would Zambini disobey his parents for this Potter boy?

"Yes," Malfoy bit back at Zambini, "I was right next to him when his eyes flashed and then I felt a prick on my finger. Just as he said," Zambini shrugged a bit before he sighed. He didn't like it when people like Harry were better than them, but there wasn't any thing he could do about it. He glanced at Nott who looked equally upset. Next door to them was someone who knew much more than them. It was fine though, he would gain points for them.

"C'mon we have to finish unpacking if we want to get up early tomorrow," Malfoy's voice was just as hard as his father, not loyal, but strict. 

................................................................................................................................................................


	6. Chapter 6

[Veil by 須田景凪 バルーン](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7VZxg9pxkg)

Credits to the Artist. Tom because I have a bunch of memes and pics of him. He's second to Regulus. 

......................................................................................................................................................

Harry woke up to his internal clock. He walked out and noticed immediately that no one was around. He silently casted a Tempus, it was 4:33 am and Harry was out. Remembering that he was welcome at the library whenever he wanted to go, Harry dressed in his robes and took his books along with him as he would not return. The hallways were dark and difficult to see through. The school was surrounded by nature and so there were more stars than students, but the building remained stubbornly dark. Harry trudged through the empty halls before stumbling upon Filch's cat. It meowed and Harry nearly swore. It wasn't a pleasant cat that mewed at pets and nuzzled against your hand. It bit, scratched and was a tattletale to Filch. A fitting helper with how smart she was. Throughout his summer, Filch and his cat were a constant annoyance. They pestered and threatened Harry whenever possible, Filch more so than his cat, but his cat played a big role in getting found. The cat was always good at being in just the right places at just the right times. Harry at one point wanted to wring the cat by the neck. He heard quick footsteps and found Filch around the corner.

"Out here are we Mr Potter?" His smile had more teeth than actual smile. He had a candle with him, along with pink pajamas and a pink sleeping hat. Harry nearly snickered at them. Pink was meant to be worn by nice old ladies, not Filch, even though he was old.

"Library, I just woke up. Madame Pince said I was always welcome there," Harry emphasized the always.

"She did, didn't she?" Harry felt annoyed at the man's persistence in getting him in trouble, "Never allowed you to wander did she?"

"To go to the library? Yes, probably mentioned that somewhere along the lines of 'You are welcome anytime, I know you well enough Potter to hear you come in the early mornings and leave late at night'," Harry grinned as the man blinked before growling at him.

"Enjoy you stay then," Filch turned and left, grumbling about how students were up and running around. Harry smiled and continued to go down the dark hallway, Filch's candle slowly disappearing with time. Harry walked until he could barely see the comforting doors. He wondered if he could possibly ask McGonagall to permanently move him into the library. 

Harry opened the doors to a dark library and he set a candle alight. Like some sort of ritual, he slowly ordered all his research books back to him. He felt tired, it was his first yet and yet felt as if his mind was slowly losing its sharpness, dulling like a knife that's been used too many times. He felt himself sigh as he began reading and re-reading dozens and dozens of articles. He was no closer to solving Riddle. Harry sighed and banged his head against the table. He spent a month on it, he wasn't going to give it up. Harry peered at the name Tom Marvolo Riddle before realizing something. _There wasn't one mention of a_ _Marvolo_ _in the records, how did he acquire that name? Was it from his father or mother?_ Harry frantically went through the library looking up everything and anything with the name Marvolo. Harry quickly located a man named Morfin Gaunt and soon found out that he was related to a Marvolo Gaunt. Harry grinned. He was related to Morfin Gaunt who was sent to Azkaban for killing the Riddles. Harry grinned even more at the name Riddle. He found it and it was right under his nose too. Harry felt himself getting mad at himself. It was obvious now that Harry found out. Marvolo was such a magical sounding middle name. Harry scowled. He was stupid and prejudiced with the idea that Riddle's magical name was his last. Harry sighed, pleased with himself and proceeded to go onto the next thing he had planned, tracing the Potter family to avoid suspicion.

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry dragged himself to breakfast. He would much rather directly go to Herbology, but he found himself worrying about McGonagall's reaction to his lack of breakfast and possibly lunch. Harry sighed as he plopped himself at the empty table. It was too early for breakfast so there was no breakfast. Harry brought a book with him though, it was a so-so interesting book on the theory of spell-making. It wasn't really targeted at students so Harry found it to be new, but it was written in the most roundabout way. 

Harry opened it and began to read it. He read over the words as if they were water and he was a plant.

 _Spell making is not just forcing magic into words. Spell making is bind magic to words, making the spell unique. It is why we cannot have spells named 'move' or 'hex'. They are to basic, too commonly used and so mistakes and easily be made if the person is powerful enough. It cannot be anymore stressed how important it is to make sure that the spell is original. Anything is fine as long as it is something no one will say by accident. Magical words need to have their letters accounted and flexibility calculated. Words need to be made not for show, but for accessibility. One of the most famous curses_ _Crucio_ _is an example. It is short and easy to say. It will allow the caster to cast it multiple times if necessary and will be quick. Recently, it has been made known that Dark spells are easier to cast because they are shorter and more flexible. Spells are supposed to be made like that. Wizards should be able to breathe the spell out with ease. Magic is not just showing off. Magic is never showing off. Magic - Especially spell-making - is a silent art to be admired for its swiftness. This books details the hidden aspects of spell-making as well as examples to support the claim. There are no tricks, no hidden methods. Everything needs to be systematic and done correctly if the spell is to go right._

Harry heard a person seat next to him. He made no move to chat and quickly noticed that the food was already there. Harry set the book down along with his other books before he made a move for some porridge. He took a spoonful of it before swallowing and blinking. It was normal Hogwarts food which in turn meant delicious food. Hogwarts had really good food and it made everything all the better, especially since Harry found himself loving how well the food was made. The Great Hall grew loud and boisterous with the incoming students. Harry could feel the excitement roll off of others, the previous days excitement diminished a bit, but the buzz was still there. He shrugged, he wasn't excited about Herbology, he was much less excited about Potions and History. Harry was about to take an apple when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Amelia Potter, his so-called sister. Harry could see Ron glaring at him. There was another girl beside him. She had big bushy hair and looked alarmed, as if Harry was going to hurt her - He would not of course, at least not in front of so many people. Harry glanced back at his sister. _I'm pretty sure I warned her adequately._

"Hello?" The girl gave a tentative smile. She was pretty, but looked plain, like a black dot in the black background. Amelia had brown hair that border-lined red. She had a face that seemed soft to the touch and it had a healthy glow, a sign of a healthy upbringing. Harry felt himself get sick to the stomach. Amelia was everything Harry was not. She was warm while he was cold. She was soft while he was rigid. She was trusting and kind while he was cynical and cruel. Harry gritted his teeth and forced a blank look on his face. No one seemed to notice them except her friends that looked like they wanted to cook him alive.

"Yes?" Harry looked at her. She was nice, she walked, talked and even laughed like someone nice. She simply radiated a hero-like aura, someone not too intimidating, unlike Harry who seemed to have magic seep from him like water dripping from a wet Harry Potter.

"Um, I heard that we were related. Very closely related and I just wanted to say that if there's anything you can come to me. I don't really get this house feud, so if there's anything tell me," The girl smile, "Family is family right?" Harry looked at her blankly. _Family, dear sister, is a word. To use such a word means you understand it and clearly you don't._

"Sure, whatever you say," She beamed, "But we aren't family and do not try to convince me otherwise." She stopped smiling and looked at him, worry plastered her face. Harry felt amused at how defenseless she was to her own thoughts, trading them with one look.

"W-wait did I get the wrong person? Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Harry rolled his eyes in his head. Her head was a blank sheet of paper, while Harry's was flipped onto its back. But then again, blank sheets of papers could be interesting depending on the person. Blank sheets were forgiving, forgetting every accident and wrongdoing, never recording things. Lazy in a twisted way. 

"No you did not. I am Harry Potter and you are Amelia Potter, but we are not family," Harry was closing onto a drawl. He looked at Ron's face, which was slowly turning as red as his hair, "We are merely related by blood."

"Why not?" She looked sad, not upset or angry, just sad. Amelia looked as if she expected something from Harry Potter. She did, she expected a helpful brother that would support her and vice versa. She didn't expect someone so different from herself.

"Family is what we use to describe those who are close to us, I don't know you. You're are a complete stranger. For all I know you could be using me as a pedestal to make yourself look good," Harry paused at her wide eyes, "You could even be planning to kill me for the killing of our parents, even though clearly I didn't do it."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming that," She gave him a look of understanding, "I know what's it like. I grew up in an orphanage. They always treated me kindly and made sure I was well, but there was always something missing. Some sort of bond of sorts." _If I had that kind of care, how lucky I would be_ Harry mused.

"I'm not some tool to make you feel like you have a family. Like I mentioned, you are not my family. We don't know each other," Harry watched as she looked confused then embarrassed, "You seem quite lucky to me," He whispered under his breath.

"W-wait, I'm not trying to use you or anything!" She exclaimed, worried. Harry might not feel a connection to her, but she sure did. She always wanted a sibling, a friend - Someone that understood her down to a personal level. Harry watched her and felt vomit reach his throat. He felt sick. 

"Yes I know, it was just a joke," Harry grinned at her, "Don't you think it's odd how we share the same blood yet we look so different. I've been wondering since last night. It seems odd to me, does it for you?"

"It's genetics, we can't change that," She smiled a bit. He seemed to be opening up to her. Amelia beamed, she always wanted a little brother to help and coddle - Even if they were twins.

"No, it's not," Harry's smile fell and his face morphed into a look of boredom. He didn't want to spend one more second with her. He hated her smiles, her empathy, her kindness. It reeked of everything Harry missed. 

"W-what?" Amelia's doe-like eyes looked confused. Harry silently thanked everyone for being so preoccupied to notice their little talk. It was the first day, no amount of drama could hinder everyone's urge to put their feelings into words that were flung across the world.

"It's fate. Please stop coming to me for emotional support. You are lucky you ended up in an orphanage, Miss Potter," With that Harry stood up and left the table to head to Herbology. He didn't need some random girl as his sister. Harry took one last glance at a tearful Amelia and smiled. He didn't feel as sick as before. He could and would take care of himself. Harry waltzed into Herbology early where Professor Sprout was preparing for class. She looked up at Harry in shock. She was a strict teacher, like McGonagall, but had a more carefree attitude to the world. Not detached, but happy and focused. She was an aging woman too. Grey hair lined her head in a fuzzy mix of black and white. She grew creases along her eyes and the skin on her cheeks sagged a bit.

"Mr Potter, it isn't time for class," She hardened her eyes. She didn't like Harry Potter. She didn't like how he knew every nook and cranny of the school within a few months. She didn't like how he looked at people and just knew all their secrets, like some secret Legilimens.

"Oh, is it okay if I stay or do you require me to go back to the Great Hall?" Harry smiled at Sprout, attempting to get on her more tolerant side. Madame Sprout would never force Harry back. She sat back more relaxed and murmured a small yes. Harry grinned and said his thanks. He checked the time, it was 9:00. He managed to get a small bowl of porridge down before he left. He didn't want to spend anymore time with his sister, who he left tearful. She was exactly what he hated down to the core. He didn't even know why, he just found himself despising her life. He opened his book and continued on reading the first chapter. 

................................................................................................................................................................

"How could he Ron?" Amelia was being consoled by a mad Ronald Weasley. Hermione remained quiet. Everything Harry said was true, everything was logical and thought out. Hermione couldn't think of a way to maneuver his words into something cruel, but they weren't. They were frank, the truth hurts after all.

"He's a bloody bastard that's why. Probably jealous of you. I mean your the Girl-Who-Lived while he's nothing but dirt!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's blatant bias. Harry was brilliant, Hermione was sure of it. He played around with Amelia like she was a toy, bringing her from the sky to the ground and up again. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Harry doing something like that to her. A couple more times and Amelia would've been following Harry like a dog wanting approval. Hermione frowned. Amelia was crying buckets and everyone at the table was consoling her.

"There, there pet,"A fifth year petted Amelia's head,"Nothing to cry over. Isn't your fault. He played you dear." Amelia sniffed. She was broken at how she felt over the course of five minutes. Harry took her on an emotional roller coaster, bringing her up and down on a wild ride to understand his intentions.

"You don't need his approval Amelia, treat him like how he treated you," Hermione suggested to Amelia. She looked up and shook her head.

"I c-can't," Amelia sniffed,"Do that to Harry. You saw him. He looked like all the life in him was sucked out." Hermione thought of Dementors, Harry would make a wonderful Dementor.

"He looked pretty alive when he smiled at you tearing up," Ron snarled, "The guy's eyes were on fire from how happy he was I swear!" Amelia shook her head stubbornly. Her brother needed a bit of a push. She wanted to help him, he looked so miserable in his little bubble.

"He needs a bit of a push. He needs some help Ron - Can't you see it?" Amelia looked up, her tears drying, face filled with determination, "I'm going to help him even if it means that I have to drag him to the light, Ron," Amelia took a deep breath and looked at him, "He's the only family I got."

"The bastard doesn't deserve someone like you as a sister," Ron looked serious before his face broke into a grin, "Wish Ginny was like you, all she does is whine." Hermione shook her head.

"Ronald, you're supposed to make your family look good, not make them look petulant," Amelia laughed.

"Tell that to Fred and George Hermione," Ron bit back, grinning. They argued a lot, but Amelia always broke them up before they got too serious. 

"You two are like a married couple. I swear all you do is argue, argue and then make up. When are you going to kiss or something?" Amelia teased them and smirked as Hermione and Ron turned red. Teasing her friends was fun.

................................................................................................................................................................

(This is a long time-skip. It's going to be Potions then Broom Flight Class, both with Gryffindors. I'm making my own schedule too. I'm sorry about the inconsistencies so far, but I simply cannot pry into J.K Rowling's mind like a friggan legilimens. (Also don't hate on Amelia or Harry please :>))

Harry looked at his Head of House professor Snape. The man seemed to despise everyone except Malfoy - Even for Malfoy there was little leniency. Harry felt himself being watched from the side of the room. He looked and saw Amelia looking at him with a bit of sadness. She must have really thought of him as her brother. Harry scoffed. He wasn't anyone's anyone. He was Harry Potter. Harry grinned and opened his potions textbook. He had already read through everything and most of the upper grade books as well. Of course he didn't think he could actually make them, but memorizing them would help him with exams. Potions was a subject that Harry was interested theoretically, but actually making the potions. Harry shuddered. 

"You are here to learn the fine art of potion making," Snape drawled, Amelia began writing everything down in her notebook, "There will be no useless wand-waving, no chants or incantations. I suppose all you think this is some sort of magic, and I do not expect you to understand the beauty of a well-brewed potion. There will be few - Maybe none - who will truly see potion making at its finest. I can teach to how to brew happiness, make tragedy and even put a stopper to death." Snape upon seeing Harry. Harry looked into his eyes as if egging him to do something to him. "Mr Potter, our little celebrity," Snape glared at him.

"I think you got the wrong one," Harry looked to Amelia. He didn't really mean anything. It was just fact that Amelia was more famous than him. In a good way at least.

"1 point from Slytherin for your cheek,"Snape growled out. The Slytherins gasped out and turned to glare at Harry. The Gryffindors had to reel in their self-control to prevent themselves from laughing, "Since you seem so knowledgeable about the wizarding world, what do you get from adding a powered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Harry nearly felt himself yelling out. Snape asked him a 2nd year questions. He knew it because it was in a second year textbook, not in a first. A Gryffindor girl with bushy hair raised her hand. 

"The Draught of Living Death sir," Harry looked straight into Snape. His mouth was itching to smile and call him out on it.

"And what does it do to stable wizard?" Snape asked. Harry felt his eyes roll inwardly.

"It is a powerful sleeping draught sir," Harry's eye now narrowed at Snape. Snape felt himself shiver at those eyes. McGonagall did not exaggerate about the boy's eyes. They looked insanely sharp for someone of his age, too bright to feel safe with. Like wildfire, but green.

"... Good Mr Potter, five points to Slytherin," Snape felt himself sigh a bit. It was no use taking points from his own house because of some faraway feud. Amelia looked so much like Lily.

"10 points to Gryffindor for writing notes down," Snape looked at Amelia. Harry's eyes went wide and he nearly grinned. An uproar came from the Slytherins.

"Professor! You can't do that. Potter answered some seriously hard questions!" Malfoy cried out. Everyone would know of Snape's new pet student at this rate.

"5 Points from Slytherin for your boisterousness," Everyone shut up quickly. The Gryffindors grinned like maniacs at the antics of the Slytherin's own Head of House. Harry gritted his teeth. He knew that his knowledge was worth more than 5 points. He knew that taking damn notes down in class was not worth 10 points. Snape clearly liked Amelia and Harry could not fathom why.

"Now Potter, since you seem most knowledgeable would you tell me where I would find a Bezoar?" Harry looked at Snape with annoyance.

"From the stomach of a goat sir," Harry smiled at the Professor.

"Hm, 5 points to Slytherin," Snape turned to Amelia.

"Miss Potter, can you tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Amelia turned pale, she certainly didn't know. The girl beside her kept raising her had in such an arrogant way it began to annoy Harry.

"No sir," She looked down, ashamed. She didn't know Snape was being difficult. Or she did and she was faking everything.

"Tsk, tsk, perhaps fame is not everything?" Snape asked her.

"Perhaps sir," She said with a look of worry.

"Then, Mr Potter, answer the question seeing that your sister could not," Harry grit his teeth at the word 'sister'. She was not his sister, he didn't need one. _She wouldn't know of course, she hasn't even read the first year textbook. Much less remember it._ Harry wanted to grin.

"They're the same plant sir, Monkshood, Wolfsbane and Aconite, another name, are all the same," Harry felt Snape huff and awarded him another 5 points. Snape seemed to really hate the Slytherins for some reason. _Does he hold a grudge against me or something?_ Harry mused.

"Miss Potter, what is Felix Felicis?" Amelia looked struck for a moment but slowly answered. _That was an easy one, anyone who knew what Felix meant would be able to know._ Harry dismissed the professors infatuation as something quirky about him.

"Well, Felix means lucky so is a potion that grants luck sir?" Snape looked immensely pleased with her response. Amelia smiled and Harry swore he saw Snape's eyes melt.

"10 points to Gryffindor for excellent reasoning," Snape nearly smiled before yelling at everyone to get their cauldrons. Harry's eyes were blown out and he felt his insides twist. Amelia was getting praise from everyone, even some Slytherins reluctantly told her good job, but it was mostly for show. Harry felt his eyes twitch. He wanted to hex his teacher.

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry headed to breakfast the next day, prepared for a fast breakfast and a fast escape to the flying lessons. He had gone to the library and searched every nook and cranny for a picture of Lily and James. Harry felt himself smile as he looked at Lily. She was the carbon copy of Amelia. Harry already knew about Lily and Snape and so he had quickly come to a conclusion that Snape had some unexpected feelings about Lily and Amelia simply reminded him of her. Harry frowned at the unprofessional behavior, he expected better from Snape. Harry went on to grab a sandwich and stuff it in his mouth. He needed to eat at least 2 sandwiches to be good for the day. Harry planned to bolt to flying class and avoid any form of confrontation. Harry quickly ate the small sandwich. He was halfway done when he heard familiar steps coming from behind. He cursed and wanted to make a break for it but found that he couldn't do it without drawing suspicion. Amelia came for him and him only seeing how early she came.

"Good Morning Harry," Amelia smiled from behind him. Harry groaned inwardly. 

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name," Harry looked at her blankly. She flinched.

"Amelia, leave this jerk. He's just jealous because you're better than him," Ron snarled at Harry, "What's wrong with you? Just because she's better than you at Potions doesn't mean you get to be rude to her!" Harry looked at Ron. He was like a dog following Amelia, barking at unknown things.

"Ron, it's nothing. Besides I'm pretty sure Harry's better at Potions. He answered so many more questions than me!" Amelia exclaimed smiling.

"He probably answered some easy questions seeing that Professor Snape only gave him 5 points for each," Ron glared at Harry. Harry glared back.

"Felix, Miss Potter," Amelia flinched at Harry addressing her by their identical last name.

"Amelia would be fine y'know?" She gave a tentative smile. She wanted to seem as friendly as possible.

"Miss Potter," Harry simply looked at her, "You know someone called Felix don't you?" Amelia's eyes went wide. 

"Y-yes, how do you know about Felix?" She looked scared. Harry grinned a wolfish grin. People were filing in and they were all looking at Harry and Amelia.

"How else could you have known that Felix meant luck. I'm sure you're friend, who is probably a boy, bragged about his good luck because his name meant good luck," Harry's eyes took on a lighter, more insane look to them, "You don't seem like the studying type and you came from an orphanage, plenty of people there. I'm sure you miss them lots, they are your friends after all," Amelia's face turned white. Harry smiled, he liked the look on her face.

"Please stop," Amelia's eyes pleaded with him. Harry could only grin. How anyone like this be his sister was unfathomable to Harry. 

"I'm also sure that you told them about you being a witch," Amelia went stiff, "It was after you got the letter right? They probably begged you and you, being the sweet little girl you are, told them and made them promise to sew their mouths shut." Harry's eyes were glowing he smiled, "I'm sure Dumbledore would love to hear how you may have jeopardized the wizarding world. What if they got jealous, what if they told, what if the locks on their lips rusted and broke off? Time goes by very fast after all." Harry suddenly saw Ron swing his fist at him, he ducked grabbed his arm and twist it behind his back, "I believe hitting others is a barbaric thing to do Mr Weasley. There is no need for such violence with me. Use your eloquent words, please do." Harry twisted a bit further and Ron screamed. Harry put his hands on his ears and grimaced, "You certainly do sound like a banshee." 

"Bloody Bastard," Ron snarled, "You could've killed me." Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's clear lack of knowledge in self-care.

"Twisting your arm will not kill you, at most I've dislocated your shoulder and I know I haven't," Years with the Dursleys provided him with dozens of visions on how to deal with them. 

"Harry Potter! 20 points from Slytherin!" Snape glared at him. The teachers were filing in, shocked to see the three students arguing. 

"Oh and you," Harry glared at Snape, "Does she look like Lily? Are you absolutely infatuated with her? So much so that you gave her 10 points for guessing some stupid question while you gave me 5? Especially since some of them required you to know the formula for them?" Dumbledore raised his hand before Snape could growl back a reply.

"Harry, it is apparent that we should have a talk in my office after breakfast it seems," Dumbledore looked at him sternly, "And another 20 points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher." Dumbledore looked at Harry with a frown. Harry frowned back at him. He could feel his fellow Slytherins wither in anger at his outburst.

"Yes Professor," Harry nodded and sat down, not wanting to cause a commotion. As the Slytherins filed in, they each looked at Harry and turned away from him. He was basically a house traitor at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin hated Harry Potter after he read this... :(


	7. Chapter 7

[WozWald By Yuu Miyashita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tLAV3jnK54)

Credits to the Artist. Also my friend doesn't know who this is... Who else has his birthday on New Year's Eve... Eve.... E ve :>

..............................................................................................................................................................

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office. He was going to miss flying class at this rate and Harry felt himself grumble. Harry had a taste of everything and he wanted - Needed - something new to energize him. He believed that some flying lessons would brighten his day before he went to the library for some reading, but he found himself unable to restrain himself and was no suffering the consequences of it. Harry wanted to hide in a corner at how he behaved. He didn't want to seem childish, whiny or immature, but he found himself weak against the possibility of insulting Amelia in every single way possible. Harry was confused by his hate of his sister, but he found himself uncaring when it came to a real situation. Harry was also sure that Hermione did not like Amelia either, she seemed apathetic for someone close to her. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of her opinions or if it was brought on by a possible sliver of annoyance of the girl. He couldn't fathom why anyone found her interesting. She accidentally killed a very evil man that was terrorizing the entire British Wizarding World it was reason it like her, but it was an accident. Harry felt himself get more and more frustrated at everyone's irrationality regarding the situation. _People shouldn't place their own beliefs on others, forcing them into a mold. It's stupid and when they somewhat fit everything blows out of proportion._ Harry scowled. _And when they don't fit they force them to._ Harry speed-walked the last part of the trip. He knew where the principal's office was, but he didn't know the password there. He bit his lip. It was probably a sweet considering all the times Harry went after his first meeting with Dumbledore. Harry stepped in front of a gargoyle statue. _Don't gargoyles come alive with some sort of spell?_

"Lemon drop," Harry attempted the Headmasters favourite candy and waited. Slowly the statue moved in a circle and a staircase appeared. He stepped onto the first step. He didn't understand how school worked. There were clearly many many secret passage ways, but he didn't know ho how activate them or how to even find them. Harry knew that there was at least one hidden room that was not controlled by the Headmaster or Headmistress, but he didn't know where to look. Harry continued to walk up until he found himself in the Headmaster's office. It was richly decorated, many books and artifacts filled the room with a cozy homely feeling. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he felt the headmaster's magic. He didn't trust Dumbledore a bit. Harry was sure that he was some sort of Legilimens or Occlumens. Whenever he thought about it, it was amusing. The leader of light, vanquisher of Grindlewald was using Dark magic - Very dark magic. Legilimency and Occlumency were on the far end of Dark magic, comparable to Avada Kedavra. 

"Lemon drop, Harry?" Harry shook his head. Lemon drops were ridiculously sour and disgusting. They tasted of exactly lemon and acid. He couldn't understand Dumbledore's love of them.

"Guess I'll take one for myself then," Dumbledore gave him a small smile. Harry looked at his hands, if Dumbledore was indeed a legilimens, he'd have to avoid his eyes. With Dumbledore's level of power, he might be able to do it without looking in one's eyes, but Harry didn't think so. Using Dark magic in the presence of a student was not a good idea, especially if the said student was Harry Potter. 

"Professor, why did you call me here?" Harry looked at the Phoenix in Dumbledore's office. The first time he saw it he was shocked, but he soon got acquainted with Fawkes. 

"Harry, why did you do it?" Dumbledore looked solemn, "You know how broken Amelia must be after departing her life in the muggle world. To suggest that we should obliviate her friends was something cruel." Dumbledore looked a bit disappointed, "I expected better from you Harry. She is your sister, your blood, your family."

"Professor, I thought I made it clear that day at dinner. I do not consider her as family and never will. And what I said wasn't cruel it was reasonable and right," Harry looked at Dumbledore's nose.

"Harry, a few muggles knowing about the wizarding world - Especially if Amelia trusts them - isn't going to harm us. I understand what your viewpoint but it isn't a big matter!" Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile, hoping to entice him into sharing his more private thoughts, "And Amelia is your family, your last wizard family member." Harry watched the clock, they were 10 minutes into flying class.

"Miss Potter is not my family because I do not feel anything remotely familiar about her. She may treat me as nice as possible but I will not associate with her because she is exactly what I despise - Someone ignorant to the reality around them. And, professor, having muggles informed about the wizarding world just on Miss Potter's say-so is not fair to not only the British Wizarding World, but everyone that has even a little bit of magic. You are putting everyone in danger with allowing her friends free!" Harry protested with Dumbledore, who sighed in sadness. He really did believe that Harry would become friends with Amelia and hence removing the public's bitter distaste for him. 

"Harry, my boy, at least try for 3 days. If you still find her as insufferable as before then I will not bother you on this anymore," Dumbledore held a hand to stop the remarks from Harry,"I trust Amelia's friends - They will not betray her." Harry grumbled and nodded.

"Only 3 days?" Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes for the first time during the meeting. Dumbledore nodded, "And I don't have to make the advances." Dumbledore nodded again. Harry seemed to think about it before holding out his hand to Dumbledore, "Then swear it on your magic." Dumbledore's eyes went wide comically.

"How did you acquire such information?" Dumbledore folded his hands over the desk.

"Professor, you left me in a library filled with information for months, of course I was going to pick a up a few things," Dumbledore smiled at Harry. For all his annoyances he seemed very invested in learning.

"It's good to hear that Harry," Dumbledore somewhat beamed at Harry with happiness. Harry blinked. Dumbledore's happiness seemed genuine.

"Professor, the oath," Harry looked at Dumbledore's long hair. 

"Yes, yes, what do you want me to swear to?"

"Swear to not bother me about Amelia anymore."

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear on my magic that I will not bother Harry James Potter about Amelia Lily Potter and so mote it be," Dumbledore smiled at Harry who scowled. 

"... Thank you," Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry, may I ask one more question?" Dumbledore looked at Harry's eyes. They weren't Lily's but they were still similar. 

"Professor, you're the Headmaster. I'm obligated to answer them," Harry shifted his feet.

"Would you help stop Voldemort if it were asked of you?" Harry froze. He didn't really know what he would do about Voldemort. On one hand he found him a brilliant wizard that needed serious medical help, on the other he was an insane person that would possibly attempt to kill him on sight. 

"It would depend on how," Dumbledore looked at Harry questionably, "I mean, he's a brilliant wizard - That's for sure - won't it be a shame to just do away with him? I mean, if it came to our last options yes, I would help destroy what's left of him, but if there is some method to keep him restrained, perhaps it would be possible to change his mind?"

"Interesting, very interesting. Yes Harry it would be extremely beneficial to get Voldemort to be less... insane."

"Perhaps professor, that is one area we may agree on," Harry gave a small smile at Dumbledore, who smiled warmly back.

"Yes, perhaps it is," Dumbledore, "Now that is in order would you like your house points back? I wouldn't want your roommates attacking you for the extreme loss of points."

"No, it's okay. I was wrong to insult Professor Snape, no matter how true or false the information was."

"Good, good, if there are any issues, my office is always open to you," Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "You have 30 minutes left in your flying class, make good use of it." Harry gave a small bow before heading out. He went straight out to the pitch where the flying classes were being held. There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on. Harry ran onto the filed only to see Neville hanging from the highest spike on a building. Harry and many others watched as Neville fell from the building and a sickening crack was heard from the area around his arm. Madame Hooch looked at Harry, nodding before heading over to Neville. 

"Oh, oh, oh... Poor boy, got a broken arm, better take you to Madame Pomfrey," Hooch picked Neville up and turned to the class, "I better not see anyone on their brooms when I'm back or else you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch!" Everyone nodded and watched as the two left for the infirmary. 

"Ha, Longbottom couldn't keep his bottom on the ground couldn't he?" Malfoy snickered with his friends as soon as Hooch was gone. Malfoy looked to the ground and noticed something shiny, "Hm, he seems to have left his grandma's little gift to him as well."

"Malfoy put that down," Harry spun to see Amelia glaring daggers at Malfoy. Her brown eyes leaving less than a dent on Malfoy's pride.

"Ooh, Miss Potter wishes to help her friends~" Malfoy teased her and watched her face get red. Amelia jumped on her broom, saying a soft up, but watched frustrated as her broom stayed stubbornly on the ground. Harry, at this point, had taken the leftover broom and was planning to walk away when he heard Dumbledore's irritating voice in his head, reminding him of his promise, "Doesn't seem like she can get on her broom can she?" Many Slytherins snickered.

"For Merlin's sake! UP!" Amelia yelled at her broom with authority matching McGonagall. The broom went up with a little wobble and she proceeded to sit on it. Harry watched with interest as she went up with a little wobble. 

"Looks like she can ride her broom, boys!" Loud laughs came from Malfoy as they watched her pathetic display of flying, "Sadly I've been practicing since I was young so Miss Potter would not stand a chance." To prove his point he flew up smoothly, gaining the admiration of everyone around him. He held the glass ball in his hand and waved it in Amelia's flushing face.

"Give it Malfoy, it doesn't b-belong to you," Amelia stuttered as she felt her broom waver.

"Then fetch it like the good dog you are," Malfoy threw the ball across the school as far as possible. Harry cursed as he watched Amelia chase after it with the unstable broom. Harry jumped on his broom, not bothering with the 'up' nonsense. He willed it up and immediately went after Amelia, whose broom was nearly swinging around. Harry spotted the ball near McGonagall's office and quickly made his way towards it. 

"H-harry?" Amelia called out behind him before screaming. Her broom suddenly jerked right, heading straight for another wall. Harry grabbed the ball before spinning and chasing Amelia. McGonagall went wide eyed at the sight of Harry before opening the window and looking out. Harry went as fast as possible, forcing the broom to reach the wall before Amelia, he couldn't let her die.

"Ahhhh!" Amelia screamed desperately as her broom went straight for the wall in a manner similar to Neville's. Harry zoomed past her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, allowing her to dangle above ground. They both watched the broom fell to the ground harmlessly. Harry lifted Amelia onto his broom before speeding off to the grounds. 

"You know, if you can't get it to go up, then don't fly it," Harry looked at her impassively as she stuttered out a thank you. Ron ran towards her grabbing her and shaking her in an attempt to see if she was fine. 

"POTTER!" Harry flinched at McGonagall's loud voice. He slowly turned before an irate McGonagall "What did Madame Hooch say about flying without supervision?"

"Out before I could say Quidditch," Harry replied. 

"Not you Mr Potter. I'll deal with you later. Amelia Potter!" Amelia stuttered before apologizing profusely, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for doing something so foolish and dangerous!"

"What about Harry?!" Ron glared at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at him in response. It wasn't mature, but Harry wanted to indulge himself for once.

"I shall be talking to him about his punishment," McGonagall gave Harry a look, "After that performance I believe some changes are to be made."

"Professor McGonagall, I believe the lost points should be split between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Everyone in Slytherin shot him a glare.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy felt himself go tense. He put a student in mortal danger and that would cost more points than they could recover.

"Malfoy lured Miss Potter in with insults and was planning to break Neville's gift from his grandmother. A Remembrall now that I look at it," Harry turned the device around before giving it to Amelia. 

"Is that the truth Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall looked at Malfoy with such contempt that Malfoy shivered a bit.

"Y-yes," Malfoy attempted to glare at Harry only to find McGonagall's storming eyes pointed at him.

"Slytherin will lose 40 points for putting a student in danger," McGonagall looked at Harry, "And gain twenty for saving one."

"What?!"

"Do not make me take away more Mr Malfoy!"

"Y-yes," Malfoy shrunk back, glaring at Harry's back as McGonagall dragged him into the school, broom still in hand. Harry and McGonagall twisted and turned until Harry saw the door of Snape's classroom.

"Professor Snape, a word with Mr Flint," McGonagall looked over the classroom. A boy with a rather rugged looked staggered over. He was tall and had brown hair, like many others in the school. He was abnormally tall compared to Harry, "Mr Flint, I believe I found you a new seeker - A better one."

"Harry Potter?" The boy looked over Harry with scrutiny, "Isn't he too young to be a seeker?"

"Yes, but we'll make a stretch in this case. As much as I hate the idea of my lions losing, it would be a shame if he didn't play."

"Then what about our current seeker?" Flint looked over Harry again. He was small and had a lean build, like many seekers.

"Mr Higgs was always clumsy, you've yelled at him many times for it if I remember correctly," McGonagall paused and tightened her grip on Harry's arm, "This is a boy who won't be as clumsy, but his methods might be questionable." Harry pulled on his arm. He didn't understand why he was being dragged to another class.

"Questionable?" 

"Just don't get in his way. I have a feeling he's going to give Hogwarts a run for its money."

"Okay," Flint looked at Harry warily, "Welcome then Harry Potter, to Quidditch."

................................................................................................................................................................

"You're the new seeker?!" Malfoy slammed his hands on the table, "After what you've done?!"

"Malfoy, stop disturbing me," Harry grimaced at Malfoy's loud voice.

"You're replacing Higgs!" Another boy across the table glared at Harry. Harry's eyes flicked over to him. He had freckles and was shorter than most boys his age. Harry had been called to a small emergency meeting to announce his arrival and Higgs' removal.

_"Okay, I don't want any complaints from anyone, but this is Harry our new seeker," A roar of outburst came from the many many players._

_"He's a runt, why would you get him?"_

_"We already have a seeker, we don't need a bloody first year!"  
_

_"What about Higgs what are you going to do about him?"_

_"You can't just throw Higgs away because McGonagall told you to! For all we know she could be using him to get us to lose faster!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Flint yelled over the chaos, "Professor McGonagall is a well-respected professor. It is unlikely that she would play so unfairly with us. We share the first game with the Gryffindors. Harry, listen to me. If you don't win this game you're out for as long as I'm here." Flint looked into Harry's eyes before quickly moving them, "Those Gryffindors may be all about teamwork and that nonsense, but here we care about winning. If McGonagall is right, you're going to hand the trophy to us on a golden plate, understood?"_

_"Yes," Harry looked into Flint's eyes, who quickly moved them away. Harry spotted who was suspected to be Higgs in the corner, pale. He was packing his stuff and looked in between irritated and sad. Harry walked over._

_"Hey, I didn't want this anymore than you, I'm only here because of an accident," Higgs turned and glared at him._

_"Don't lie to me Potter," Higgs spat out Harry's name with disgust, "With your record I wouldn't be surprised if you killed your way into Hogwarts." Harry tilted his head._

_"Sure, whatever you say, but if you want Slytherin to win, tell me everything about the Golden Snitch, and don't give me that look. You're the Seeker, you know the most about it," Higgs glared at Harry before resigning himself to spilling._

_"The Snitch is a complicated device. It has many wards and spells to keep it in place. I only know of three spell. The first one is the one that brought it to life and it's irreversible. The second one is to prevent it from hitting other students that are not on their brooms. The only other limit is that it has to be within an active arena. The third and final one is that it has a pattern. Every game it's the same pattern - The same pattern for every Snitch ever made. Some sort of hidden way to catch hit. That's all I know Potter and if you lose the game, you can bet your lucky stars that you're dead to Slytherin," Higgs warned Harry before picking up the remainder of his stuff and leaving._

"Yes, yes now I have to get going, we have charms and I do not want to be late," Harry took his books and left the table.

"You? The house traitor?" Malfoy looked baffled. Harry weaved his way into Flitwick's classroom. The charms professor was attempting to get everyone up to speed on the new wand movement - The swish and flick. Harry didn't understand how someone could spend a week on wand movement. It was odd and pointless considering that it didn't go down to how someone moved their wands rather their general ability to control magic. Harry plopped down at his seat. The teachers were already used to his early arrival because they couldn't find good reason to kick him out. Many teachers found him uncomfortable to be around because of his odd behavior.

"Ah, Mr Potter! How's the swish and flick going for you?" Flitwick was one of the more chatty professors, often holding Harry in with a word or two.

"It's going great Professor," Harry gave Flitwick a small smile before continuing with reading the first year charms textbook. It was a dull book that used nearly 200 pages to describe a couple of elementary spells. It detailed wandwork and incantations, but failed to mention how to channel magic from a wizard's core into the wand. 

"That's good Mr Potter! You're in for a treat today, we're going to be attempting a spell today," Harry grit his teeth.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! I thought that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were doing so well that they deserved a little boost!" Harry smiled a close-eye smile and took a quick glance at the clock.

"That's great professor, but class is about to start in 10 minutes," Harry watched as the small man hobbled back to his desk and began preparing for some minor details. Harry looked back into his book and continued to read until he heard a couple of loud voices down the hall. 

"There's a new Slytherin Seeker!" One Ravenclaw barged into the room.

"I know. They say he's the youngest seeker ever!" Another one moved his hands rapidly to make his point.

"Heard from Malfoy that it was - " The two faltered upon seeing Harry in Charms, "Hello Potter."

"Hello," Harry didn't look up from his book.

"Heard you were the new Seeker for Slytherin, is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you're the youngest Seeker in the century."

"I only know that I'm the Seeker."

"Oh, probably hogwash then," Both of them nodded before sitting. Slowly students began to fill in, one by one the room got more and more crowded and soon the entire classroom was filled with students. Professor Flitwick had stood up with his tedious speech on the swish and flick and how the students were working hard before explaining Wingardium Leviosa.

"Now to perform Wingardium Leviosa, say it while doing the swish and flick, but truly put meaning into the words. They need to have meaning to work!" Flitwick smiled at his class, "Now watch me as an example. Wingardium Leviosa!" A small white feather on Flitwick's desk slow rose and made its way up into the air. Loud 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard around the room, "Now I don't expect you to get it right the first time round, I don't even expect you to be able to cast it, but do try your best!" Harry held himself before he rolled his eyes. He had learned wandless Wingardium Leviosa as a joke during the summer, something to him keep occupied. The author in his three small books called it the 'most boring spell in the whole world' and said that it was more easier to imagine the object in the air. Harry watched as his classmates struggled with everything from saying it with the wandwork to simply saying the actual spell. Harry continued to watch the people on his right until he heard a loud bang. He turned his head to see Goyle with frazzled hair and a confused look on his face. 

"Goyle you cannot be anymore dumber than you are now," Malfoy glared at the boy. _It's not like you've been able to do it yet._ Harry mused. Harry watched for another minute before taking his wand to avoid suspicion. Throughout his observations, Harry noticed that Flitwick was going around the room with a 'good job' or 'close'. Harry watched as the short man came close before he lifted his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry whispered, much to the shock of the nameless Ravenclaw beside him. He watched as the feather shot up eagerly. The Ravenclaw beside him gasped.

"Look here Mr Potter had done it! Good job Mr Potter! 10 points to Slytherin!" Flitwick was jumping up and down.

"On the first try too!" The Ravenclaw beside him remarked. The room was silent.

"He probably cheated, practiced behind out back," Malfoy commented carelessly.

"Malfoy, it was my first time casting Wingardium Leviosa with a wand," Harry gave Malfoy a small smile. It was true. It was his first time casting with a wand. 

"Liar, are you suggesting that you casted it without a wand?"

"Malfoy listen to yourself. First it was the hex, now it's the new spell. So what if I casted it on my first time, are you jealous?" Harry smiled a grisly smile.

"Of course not Potter," Malfoy sneered at Harry before going back to his own work.

"Blimey Potter, never thought you'd be good at magic too. It's just unfair now," The Ravenclaw beside him watched as Harry slowly lowered his feather down again.

"Probably beginners luck," Harry shrugged. The Ravenclaw shook his head.

"There's no such thing as luck in magic is what my dad used to tell me," The Ravenclaw beside him smiled.

................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow! Another one down I guess... um yay? Okaaaayyy so please tell me if you noticed any mistakes or holes... It's my first fic so I know that there are holes...................... :<  
> I'm planning to keep this at a slow pace but clearly I'm failing at that. The Ravenclaw is important remember him please! He'll be a dear later in the story. Okay to clarify somethings: Harry spent some summers before Hogwarts practicing the spells in the red book, blue book and green book. He's about as on par as xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx so it'll be fun later. He's still the seeker, but I'm planning to give you all a heart attack for the game later on in one or two chapters because who cares about pacing???? Certainly not me... :> Hope you like the story so far <3 (I finally learned how to do that!!!)  
> Should I change the tags to say tom/harry (It's platonic so I didn't want to confuse anyone but apparently it might make it easier to find considering that there are a loooooooooot of tom/harry fics....)


	8. Chapter 8

[Mrs GREEN APPLE (Inferno)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfCcs0vLysk)

Credits to the Artist~~ Ron's shirt isn't properly tucked in... Harry and Ron's ties aren't properly tied................. Hermione save them please...

................................................................................................................................................................................

(This is a time skip to Halloween)

Harry Potter paced around his room. He found himself biting his lip in frustration. Recently he found himself getting worried for the Halloween feast. He wanted to avoid it at all costs. He didn't want to find himself chatting for hours because he was apprehensive about all the information that was piling up on his reputation like stale bread. He didn't mean to make Slytherin lose points and he genuinely believed that he deserved to have those points taken, but he knew that the Slytherins did not play fair. They didn't even play fair when it came to Quidditch. Many of the practice sessions were about how to disable a student without making them die, and during many of those sessions, Harry attempted to leave early. The strategy wasn't to play, but to win and to win with whatever power they got. They didn't mind fighting unjustly. Harry shuddered. Wizards were meant to be above muggles, to be more sophisticated than lot like the Dursleys, but Harry found them all the same. The same rat race trying to win at a endless game. Quidditch was least of his worries too. Amelia was constantly throwing him her thanks whenever she saw him, no matter how many times he told her that he didn't need her thanks and that it was what he would've done for anyone. She only melted and began calling him out on his 'niceness' or 'bravery'. Harry didn't think it was bravery because he felt as if his broom would listen to him no matter what - He was sure that it would follow with what he wanted it do do. Harry walked around until he found himself in the library and he looked up at the clock. It was nearly dinner time and he wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall. He didn't think that anyone would miss him with his record of losing points. Harry paced around the library, Madame Pince would be in the Great Hall and so would all the other teachers. Harry sighed and sat down, he was safe for now. At no risk of being caught, unless some rogue student came around, but he highly doubted that. Harry went over to the restricted section. He really really wanted to go in and consume the books through. He didn't understand why they were forbidden other than the random carnivorous book that popped up sometimes. He didn't believe in the restriction of books or any form of knowledge - Including dark magic. Harry sighed as he left the doors that would lead him to his make-shift heaven. He ran his fingers across some books he has never read before, some on potions, some on charms and other magic. He looked over some of the covers before he selected one on Herbology. Harry wasn't awful at Herbology but he wasn't keeping up as much as he would like to. He opened the book and immediately shut it. He put the book back before he stalked back to the restricted section. No one would know if no one was there and Harry certainly didn't feel any magic there. Harry reluctantly opened the door with the wariness of a deer before a wolf. He walked in before closing the door. There were no spells, wards or even a simple compulsion against him opening the door. Harry laughed a bit before he began walking around. All the books were locked into place by a metal chain that kept them bound to the bookshelf. Some of the books had red tape, green tape or even blue tape. Harry opened one with blue tape and immediately a face emerged and began screaming at him. He quickly closed the book before noting not to open any books with a blue mark. He walked around listlessly, simply taking in the beauty of so much raw information. These books weren't the wobbly writing that was brought from weak minded authors, these were written by people who didn't care who or what read them - They were they exact kind of books that Harry wanted to read, the unlimited kind, the unbiased kind. He picked up a light one that he could finish before the end of the feast and sat down on the floor to read it. 

_An Opinion on Dark Magic By R.J.M_

_Dark Magic is one of the many many kinds of magic that is found in the magical world. Although its limits differ, it is essentially addictive magic or magic that allow the user to feel an unnatural rush of euphoria. Throughout the age, more and more magic were being banned due to fear of their properties and were labelled as Dark Magic although they did not truly fit into the category. Dark Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands and lethal in the right ones. Only those who do not feel any inclination to any form of magic should practice Dark Magic. They are called Griseo Maleficos or Grey Wizards by the general public. Grey Wizards are wizards that have wild cores that prevent them from feeling the effects of all forms of Magic. They usually have unusually controlled cores that have been condensed to a very small crystal. Those who are Grey Wizards often find themselves being unable to bond with their wands or any familiar. This is because they do not have the fickle kind of magic that familiars and wands are supposed to contain. When there is nothing to contain, wands, familiars and anything used to conduct magic is useless and limiting. Grey Wizards are also very rare because magic is by nature fickle. There is no luck to becoming a Grey Wizard either. A Grey Wizard must have a dark core at first before slowly staining it white. It is impossible for a Light Wizard to turn Grey without becoming corrupt because of the pull to Dark Magic. Dark Wizards are simply wizards that are more able with controlling their abilities. It is suggested that Grey Wizards practice with a wand because it will harden their magic into becoming more tamer. Wild magic is unprejudiced and more contained, contrary to popular belief._

_Dark Magic has collected spells over the years. The attacks of Grindlewald have made the world paranoid about any spell that had even the slightest negative effects. Blood magic, Soul magic and Necromancy are not forms of Dark Magic because they are not addictive. There are few branches in Soul Magic that are addictive and even less so in Necromancy. The ever-so popular stinging hex is a form of Dark Magic because it has a slight addictive flavor. Morsmordre is not a form of Dark Magic, it is a form of signal magic, like Lumos in an intimidating way. Necromancy is related to Dark Magic through the nature of its spells. Dark Wizards have become weak people who believe that Dark Magic is everything. Someone's core could be pitch black and still be a Light Wizard. Magic is full on intent. It has nothing to do with how many warts a witch has or how insane they are. Horcruxes - One of the darkest forms of magic - are simply tools to house parts of the soul. Many artifacts are simply cursed. Dark Magic is not Dark because they twist the laws of life - All magic does that - rather it simply has an addictive property. Anyone with enough restraint can learn the Dark Arts without going insane. Those who do are weak-willed and will fall prey to anything. They are undeserving of magic because they are unable to control themselves and hold the proper demeanor a wizard should have._

Harry shut the thin book. He didn't want to believe it. Everything in the non-restricted side of the library was a lie. Everything about defense was a lit. That is if the opinion was true. Harry sighed before he opened the book only to hear a loud bang from below. He turned and set the book back of the shelf. He ran out of the library and down the stairs. He heard bang after bang after bang from the dungeons. Harry ran to the dungeons before hiding behind the wall when he saw a familiar purple turban. Harry slowly turned his head to see professor Quirrell with what seemed to be a troll. The troll seemed to be under some sort of curse and Quirrell seemed to be conversing with himself. Harry casted a Tempus. It was half-way into the Halloween feast. He cursed. 

"Master, it's done, by the end of the day the pesky Potter brat will be dead," Harry listened in closely. He nearly wanted to scream as he heard a raspy voice that seemed to claw his insides.

"Are you sure that he will be there?" Harry shuddered at the voice. It sounded weak and inhumane. He resisted the urge to look.

"Yes, he was sitting in the library like a fool," Harry realized that Quirrell was talking about him. He trembled. For some reason, Quirrell didn't seem like a stuttering mess.

"And he does not know that you know of him?"

"No master, he does not." _But he does now._ Harry smiled a bit. _Is master going to be displeased?_ He stumbled and made a small step sound.

"Shush! I can hear someone near us! Check the corner and kill whoever is there!" Harry went wide-eyed and ran. He heard a shout but continued running as if his life depended on it. The students, no he, was in danger of a troll. Harry frantically ran through hallways hoping to remove Quirrell from his path before he saw Hermione coming out of the girls bathroom.

"Hermione! Quick, we have to get away now!" Harry grabbed her. He was unsure as to why she was in the bathroom but he didn't want to know.

"What? Mr Potter? What are you - Wait!" Harry grabbed her and ran. He pulled her and when he couldn't pull her he dragged her. He pushed open the doors and saw Quirrell down the hall. He grinned at him and walked in with a confused Hermione.

"Professors, there's a troll on the run in the... Dungeons right now. It would be best to keep everyone here as the Slytherins are situated in the Dungeons.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall looked at Harry shocked, "What troll?" Quirrell ran in with his face red.

"No need to fear McGonagall, Harry is a bit off today that's it," Quirrell smiled at everyone and grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull.

"Let go of me, professor," Harry glared at Quirrell who faltered, "Professors, I swear I saw I troll in the dungeon."

"Harry, is what you are saying true?" Dumbledore looked into Harry and he felt himself twitch.

"Yes, I swear on my magic that I saw a troll in the dungeon," Whispers filled the hall. It wasn't everyday they saw someone swear on their magic although there wasn't any difference with Harry.

"A-a t-troll?" Quirrell looked at Harry in astonishment, "A-are y-you s-sure?" Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, professor," Harry gave him a long look. He released a confused Hermione before she hobbled back to her seat.

"T-then we m-must do s-something about it!" As Quirrell walked forward, the students went into uproar.

"A troll?!"

"How could there be a troll in Hogwarts?"

"Harry's probably lying."

"With the swear? No way, he would lose his magic."

"Are you sure, he seems like the type to do something like that."

"Swearing on magic is like swearing on your death you idiot."

"He probably found a way around it."

"Is no one going to address the fact that there's a TROLL in the school?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore slammed his hands on the desk, "Prefects, keep the students here. If there is indeed a troll in the school Mr Harry Potter will be awarded for his actions as well as for saving Granger along the way. But I will be eager to hear why the both of you were not in the Great Hall," Harry slumped into a seat beside Nott and slowly filled his plate as everyone began to panic. He was a bit hungry and wanted to try some of the famous feast food. 

"Potter, did you really see a troll?" Malfoy leaned over the table. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Did no one know what swearing on your magic means?

"Yes, I'm pretty sure as I still have my magic on me do I not?" Harry watched as Malfoy gave him a lecherous grin.

"You never know until you prove it," Malfoy egged him. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he pointed at an apple and spoke.

"Accio apple," Harry watched as an apple few into his hand. Malfoy watched with wide eyes as he saw the display of wandless magic. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at Malfoy.

"Harry Potter, did you just cast a wandless Accio?" Everyone within earshot turned their heads to Malfoy's rather loud remark.

"No, I hid my wand under the table," Harry lied.

"Liar," Malfoy lashed out,"Both of your hands were out when you said it." Everyone was looking at him.

"Practice then, if you do it 100 times I'm sure someone as great as you would be able to do it as well," Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Practice does not allow someone to cast wandless magic. Talent and maybe years worth of practice," Malfoy stressed the years part. Harry wanted to hex the boy right there. 

"What a load of hogwash, anyone could do a wandless Accio if they actually put the effort into it," Harry crossed his arms, "I do not need you accusing me of my use of magic. How I use my magic is how I use my magic. You do not question it." Malfoy was about to retort but Harry continued, "Let's face it. When have I joined your little squabbles on muggles and whatnot? When have you seen me without a book? Even now, I avoided the Halloween feast, yet you still think I'm some sort of mystified creature because I've done some things that are somewhat odd. Malfoy, has that title gone to your head? Do you rely on me to explain every single detail of my life to you so you would leave me alone? Can you not see how pathetic you are right now? You're basically beginning me to tell you my interesting life at this rate, following me like a dog and making note of everything I do like an obsessive man." Malfoy turned white and his mouth opened like fish, "Clearly you need to see yourself to St. Mungo's if you find yourself so interested in me. I am a half-blood that lost our house nearly a hundred points in the first week, you should hate me." Harry watched as everyone directed their attention elsewhere as the mystery of Harry Potter was solved. Nott nudged Malfoy and they both walked to the Slytherin Prefect that stood a couple meters away. Zambini glanced at Harry before following. Harry continued with his meal and bit into a piece of candy. It was sweet, with a cherry like flavour, but somehow managed to have a sour taste close to the end. Harry took a bite out of his potatoes, he shouldn't be eating candy before dinner, but the little gems shined with the sheer amount of sugar lavished on them. The professors didn't return until after Harry finished his meal and they looked frazzled.

"Albus, can you imagine? A troll in Hogwarts?" McGonagall entered with Dumbledore. The other teachers walked in unharmed, but a little phased.

"Hush Minerva, we'll talk about it in my office," Dumbledore held his hand out and the chatter in the Great Hall ceased, "I am not pleased to say this, but today a troll made its way into Hogwarts," Some people shouted, but were quickly silenced, "But we must thank young Harry Potter for his warning. I do not know what would happen if we sent the Slytherin students down to their dormitories, but I imagine that it would be horrendous. 30 points will be awarded to Harry Potter for making a rational decision and another 10 will be given for saving Miss Hermione Granger from a grizzly fate." The Great Hall was silent, but slow applause made its way through the room. Amelia was clapping and smiling at Harry. He had saved her dear friend. Harry watched Amelia. Dumbledore's deal was finished and he ignored her. but remained civil when she said a hello in the halls. Harry decided it wasn't worth it to continue berating her especially with a protective Ron at her side, "Since the damage is done, students will be permitted to go back to their dorms." Slowly students filed out and the Great Hall was empty once again. 

................................................................................................................................................................

"Flint, what exactly are the rules of Quidditch?" Harry asked Flint before the game. Time flew fast and Harry soon found himself in a green and white tent made for the Quidditch teams.

"Don't use your wand, don't purposely fly into the crowd, stay within the arena," Flint answered plainly. There weren't many rules because it was a simple sport,"Other than minor details that you don't need to know, I wouldn't worry about it."

"If it's not a bother, are you sure the rules said I can't use a wand?"

"Yes, Potter, you can't use a wand. What are you planning to use? Wandless magic?" Flint snorted at the idea that Harry would use his magic to get the snitch,"Just focus on the game Potter and try not to make us lose." Harry heard the speaker call out the teams and his team entered the stadium. He looked up to see hundreds of students looking down at him, many cheering for their own house. The Ravenclaws appeared to side with Slytherin and the Hufflepuffs sided with Gryffindor. Harry Potter was lent a Firebolt by the school to use. He held the reddish broom in his hand and got on it. He set himself into the sky immediately, feeling the rush of euphoria of being in the air. He didn't know why but he found it all like bring free of a suffocating cage. Harry flew two rounds around the hoops before settling in his position. He heard yells and screams from the crowd, wincing at the loudness. Harry spotted Hooch below him.

"Now I want a nice clean game, "She looked at Harry, "From all of you." She opened the lid to the four balls. The Bludger and Snitch immediately flew out into the sky. Hooch took the Quaffle and threw it into the air. Harry watched as everyone immediately went after it. Harry flew upwards and sat on his broom watching the Snitch. He pulled his broom to the left as a Bludger went his way. Flint glared at him, murder in his eyes, "Potter get a move on!" Harry ignored him and proceeded to look for the Snitch. He saw a small spark of gold and his eyes began to trail it. He flew towards it slowly and cursed when it flew away just before he could reach it. He turned and spun when a Bludger came dangerously close to him. Harry watched the Bludger. It seemed to move randomly, with occasional hits. He watched the Gryffindor team and saw Fred and George Weasley hitting it away from one of their team members and consequently one of the Slytherins. Harry turned around to find the Snitch. The Snitch buzzed gold and ran around with a mind of its own. Harry focused on it and found it to be going back and forth as if contemplating where to go. Harry didn't watch the Bludger going back forth between the Weasley twins. He watched as the Snitch flew his way, he made no move to get it, much to Flint's irritation. "Harry bloody Potter, get the damn Snitch!" Harry rolled his eyes and continued to lean on his broom. He nearly was hit by a Bludger and hastily made his way higher. He went up a considerable distance before looking down. He saw everything from his point. He saw the Bludgers, the Snitch and most importantly their movements. One of the Bludgers seemed to act as a leader for the Snitch. Harry watched it closely. It was thrown to the right and the Snitch stopped for a moment before heading left. The Bludger went up a bit and the Snitch waited a bit before going down. Harry smiled and heard an irate Flint yell Harry. He flew down low and watched from below, the Bludger didn't move in any pattern but it seemed to move everywhere. It wasn't as fast as the Snitch and so Harry saw it move around. Harry continued to watch it go down without anyone hitting it. It curved and went right before going back up again. Harry grinned. Harry flew to Flint, following him.

"Flint, could you make it so that now one hits the Bludgers?" Harry looked at Flint who glared at Harry. He was chasing a Gryffindor with the Quaffle.

"Yes, but what in the world are you going to do about it?" Harry looked down.

"I'm going to catch the Snitch, I only need one minute to get it," Flint looked at Harry before remembering what McGonagall told him. 

"... Sure, I'll make sure those Weasleys keep their hands off he ball," Flint flew on to yell at another member of the team. Harry blinked and went on. He flew to the edge of the arena and went up until he was at the same height as before. He looked at the hoops and looked down. The Snitch was directly below him. Harry felt a small tug and he went stiff. He tried to swerve his broom only to find it twisting the other way. His broom was acting irratic. Harry went wide-eyed and felt a sudden jerk. He fell. He wasn't sure if the timing was right and he didn't believe it was so. He heard screaming, but he paid no attention to it. He focused on the Snitch, he could worry about the falling later. At most they would lose. The Snitch suddenly went up in front of Harry and he grabbed it. The Snitch wouldn't run from anyone off a broom, it would assume that it was one of the members of the audience. Harry closed his eyes before opening them. He was a couple hundred feet above ground. He was free-falling and it felt like he was in heaven - Free of any worry until he hit the ground, end with a bang. Harry focused on his broom. He focused on its magical energy and forced it down, curse or no curse. He closed his eyes and held his hand over his head to keep the distance to a minimum. He heard screams, cheers and then silence. The broom flew down and into Harry's hand just before he hit the ground. He hovered a couple feet above the ground before letting go and landing on his feet. The Slytherins cheered in the most undignified manner Harry ever saw from them, but they were smiling like they just got candy. The Gryffindors looked devastated, but he noticed Amelia smiling at him. He turned his head to find some students calling him out for using magic.

"He used magic!"

"Did you not see how the broom flew into his hand?"

"He should be kicked out for cheating!"

"Isn't magic not allowed in Quidditch?"

"How is he allowed to do that?"

The Gryffindors, outraged, protested against Harry's 'illegal' playing and began yelling at the teachers to revoke Harry's Quidditch rights. Dumbledore smiled. It was a shocking display of wit from Harry. He had observed, drew a conclusion and acted on it. Flint was grinning like a madman and went over to Harry to grab him by the shoulder.

"Harry," Harry frowned at the sudden intimacy,"If you were going to do something so Slytherin, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Word could've been spread out and it was more of a last minute plan," _When my broom started wobbling_ ,"I wasn't too sure about the details."

"Well it was bloody brilliant, should've seen the look on those Gryffindors as they watched you fall," _So you didn't worry for me, only the game_ , "They were all 'He"s going to die' nonsense." _I was if I wasn't so proficient in magic. Any normal wizard would immediately think they were about to die._ Harry felt the older boy grin at him again and he turned to the Gryffindors, "He wasn't cheating, the rules state that he couldn't use a wand, not magic." Harry looked at the teacher's box.

"Bloody bastard, there's no way it's that!" 

"You're probably trying to find an excuse for Harry cheating."

"Harry should've been dead at this point, how is he still alive if he didn't use his wand?"

"He's a measly first year! There's no way he could've performed a wandless Accio!"

"Accio is a wand spell! He would need a wand!"

"I didn't use Accio," Harry looked at the Gryffindor in the stands, "I pulled the broom to me. Brooms have magic in them, just pull it towards you. It isn't that difficult, you just need to feel it and because they have so little magic in them it's easy to forget. Quite simple really."

"Liar! Professor Dumbledore, you can't let him get away with this!" Ron was the one who yelled out this time. Amelia looked at Harry apologetically and tugged at Ron's sleeve, trying to get him to sit down. He tugged his sleeve and left Amelia sighing. Hermione scowled at Ron's immaturity, muttering a small Ronald.

"Settle down. Flint is right, Harry played fairly. What we witnessed today is an extraordinary display of wandless and wordless magic from Harry. There was no chant so we cannot know if Harry casted a spell or not, but this will bring serious revision to Quidditch rules," Dumbledore winked at Harry, "But such a revision may take a while to process." Harry smiled at Dumbledore before holding the Snitch up. Slytherin won, he won.

................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy I'm done again~~  
> okay so was this a bit rushed? Was it a bit um weird to read? Was there anything I could improve on??? Please tell me because I'm not proofin' this until the end which is 10000000000000000000000000000 chapters away (I'm kidding).  
> I'm going to add the links to the songs I've posted on Wattpad and the Pictures too... because I can...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of talk in this one. It's vital to some things but I think i made everyone too ooc........... I mean Ron is too mature... but i guess it will work like that..

[As You Like It By E ve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nROvY9uiYYk)

................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Time skip alllll the way to Christmas)

Harry walked down the hallways. Christmas was just around the corner and he watched as students left to see their parents. Much to his annoyance Ron Weasley decided to hang around for Christmas, effectively putting him in a tight spot. Amelia and Harry didn't grow anymore close, but Harry didn't mind as much when she came around to bother him. Amelia often came around for help with homework or spells, but Harry knew it was just to talk to him because she had Hermione, who was just as proficient in some things. She confessed her worry on Snape and her theories. Eventually he allowed her to call him Harry, while he still said Miss Potter. He didn't want anyone to breach his safety nets, safety nets that he so carefully made. The only person in the entire school that called him Harry was Dumbledore. McGonagall called him Harry on occasions, but she remained with Mr Potter whenever possible. Christmas was approaching and all Harry was doing was reading. Amelia often tried to look for him, but it proved impossible as he would find her first and then run away. Dumbledore looked pleased with their development and sometimes egged Amelia on to Harry. The deal never said that he couldn't push Amelia after all.

"Harry, why do you keep - "Amelia stood and huffed, she had chased Harry from the Library after she caught him. Ron was busy playing chess with another Gryffindor and so she was left to explore. She was rubbish at chess anyways, "Running?"

"Because you keep chasing me," Harry looked at Amelia, who was holding the side of the wall for support. Quidditch practice made him stronger than most kids his age and so he was a fast runner.

"Well I wouldn't chase if you stayed in one place," Amelia's face turned into a pout and she looked at Harry. He was slightly shorter than her, even though he was a boy and boys tended to be taller.

"And then bombard me with your questions, theories and nonsense," Harry walked briskly along the hallway, ignoring Amelia's protest, "If you want to talk to me, at least catch up."

"You're so much more faster though!" Amelia groaned and followed Harry's insane pace, "So I was thinking, during the Quidditch match, you know how your broom was acting up?" Harry hummed in response, "I saw Snape's mouth moving in a chant-like manner." Harry scoffed.

"Miss Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that Snape did not curse me. He is not suspicious and he is not trying to do anything," Harry looked ahead of him, the staircases were moving. They were always moving.

"But why was he saying some sort of chant?" Amelia pushed her inquiry.

"Miss Potter, curses, hexes and all that nonsense, are quick spells. Single words that cause massive destruction, their counters though," Harry raised an eyebrow at the girls sudden gasp.

"So you mean he was trying to help you?"

"Yes, most likely, in fact any one of the teachers could've hexed my broom. It doesn't take an incantation to mess with wards, just one simple word. A simple word that means so much more."

"Then who did it?"

"I have my suspicions, but don't expect me to tell you," Harry walked onto a staircase that was just about to move. Amelia jumped on with him and looked at him strangely.

"Why not tell Dumbledore?" Amelia stumbled a bit ad Harry grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. She smiled and thanked him.

"Pointless. I have no proof. Adults don't have trace on their wands."

"Trace?" Amelia picked at her wand. It was Hazel with Unicorn hair. A very light wand.

"You have it on your wand. I have it on my wand. It's to track what spells we cast until we are of age."

"How do we remove it?" Harry looked at Amelia.

"Aging potion."

"Harry, did you remove it?" Amelia looked at her supposed friend.

"Maybe, it's not like they'll care if I cast a few spells that aren't supposed to be cast," Harry went to the Great Hall, it was almost lunch.

"Harry! You shouldn't do that! And how did you know how to make an aging potion?"

"It's in a text - " Harry looked at Amelia's disbelieving look, "Okay, found it in a book in the library, next to the Polyjuice Potion."

"Polyjuice potion?" 

"Changes your appearance, but only for people. Though I am curious what will happen to someone who uses an animal instead."

"Oh," Amelia looked at the Great Hall. She spotted Ron in a round with an older Gryffindor.

"Ron, it isn't possible for you to be this good," Amelia heard the older one whine. By the looks of it Ron won.

"It is, practice," Ron looked at Amelia and smiled. 

"Rubbish," The Gryffindor grumbled and left. Ron frowned as he saw Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron glared at Harry.

"Food, it's lunch time," Harry pointed at a clock on the Christmas tree. It had all sorts of decorations. From birds, to balls to clocks that actually worked.

"Ron, c'mon I'm sure we're all starving!" Amelia sat herself at a table, "Harry, can't you please join us?"

"... And why should I do that?" Ron murmured a few words of complaint. 

"Because we're talking about cool stuff," Harry rolled his eyes before settling down in front of her.

"And what does this 'cool stuff' entail?" Amelia huffed at Harry's response. Ron took a seat next to Amelia and watched as food appeared on the tables. There weren't many students left, mostly just those who wanted to stay.

"We found that there was a three headed dog on the third floor!" Amelia said in a shout-like whisper.

"And what about it?" Harry looked at Quirrell who just entered. His eyes flicked back to Amelia.

" 'Mione found that there was a trapdoor under," Ron said coolly.

"A trapdoor?" Harry looked back at Quirrell.

"Yeah, right under it!" Amelia was grinning madly.

"Are you sure?" Harry closed his eyes.

"Yes, and we're sure that somethings in there," Amelia took a bite into her plate of mashed potatoes.

"And that something needs to be protected from?"

"Snape of course, who else?"

"Miss Potter, I will repeat this. Snape is loyal to Dumbledore. It is not Snape I give you my word," Harry watched as Quirrell flinched under his glare, "And I assure you that whoever is planning to take whatever it is inside, will be found and they will be captured."

"Who do you think it is then?" Ron glared at Harry.

"No one of importance," Harry grinned and chewed on some vegetables. 

"Then why not tell us?" Ron looked at Harry's impassiveness and squirmed a bit.

"I'll tell you when I find a suitable place to share it. Somewhere discreet," Amelia beamed.

"Promise?" Amelia gave Ron a nudge.

"Promise," Harry paused and took a spoonful of some soup, "Actually, I do know a place where I can tell you. But it would be somewhat illegal for you to go there."

"Where is it then?" Ron looked a bit worried.

"Do you want to find out?" Harry looked at Amelia, ignoring Ron, who fumed.

"Yes!" Harry watched Quirrell, who seemed to be debating with himself. _Or whatever is in his turban._

 _._...............................................................................................................................................................

"Slytherin Common Room?!" Harry winced.

"Yes, Mr Weasley. No one is there except me, all of their rich parents picked them up," Harry smiled.

"But, but we're Gryffindors!"

"And Mr Weasley?" Ron gave a huff and watched as Amelia followed Harry like a child would with their role-model.

"Harry, why do you want to keep this secret?"

"Oh I don't, I'm just giving information to people who I believe should know," Harry walked quickly to a wall. He heard some waits, and Harrys. He turned to see Amelia and Ron gasping a bit.

"Bloody hell, you walk fast," Ron looked up at Harry. Harry casted a silencing charm around him and he whispered the Slytherin Common Room password.

"Serpentum Vectum," Harry lowered the silencing charm.

"What did you say? We couldn't hear you," Amelia looked at Ron, who was confused.

"Slytherin Common Room password," Harry walked in with two reluctant Gryffindors,"Take a seat, the colour scheme for the dorms are abysmal in here."

"I thought it would be more," Amelia tilted her head, "More death and doom?"

"Yeah mate, there isn't much difference," Ron took a deep breath, "Except for the furniture." He eyed a black chair.

"Yeah, yeah, sit down. Anywhere is fine," Harry took a seat on the cold floor. Amelia joined him and winced.

"It's cold," Harry smiled,

"Yes, we are in the Dungeons Miss Potter."

"Oh, yeah." Amelia stayed sitting, although a slight wince was visible on her face.

"So what about this whole secrecy thing?" Ron took a sat down next to Amelia and winced.

"Oh I'm because it's the only place he can hear us," Harry grinned.

"Who?" Amelia frowned.

"Quirrell," Ron gave a snort.

"Q-Q-Quirrell?" Ron mimicked, Amelia frowned at Ron.

"Saw him with the troll on Halloween, how else do you think I saw it?" Harry grinned.

"W-wait, you m-mean to tell me Quirrell let in the troll?" Amelia was stumbling a bit on her words.

"Yeah, he has something like a parasite on his head. I'm guessing that's Voldemort." Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort. Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Is that why he wears a turban"

"Yup," Harry popped the 'p', "Not only that, but he now knows that all three of us know."

"What?! Why would you tell him? Do you want us killed?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"First off, Voldemort is literally a parasite and Quirrell can't get in without risking his poor disguise. Secondly, Voldemort, or should I say Tom, is the heir of Slytherin. We're in the Slytherin dorms, go figure. Finally, nothing will happen to you two as long as I'm here."

"That's some confidence for you, but why do you want to let You-Know-Who know?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Because, he will now know that any move against me will cause Dumbledore to know and exterminate him," Ron and Amelia mouths fell open.

"The why not tell Dumbledore now?" Amelia asked nervous, "And what's a heir of Slytherin?"

"Quirrell will run free easily with how much spells Voldemort probably told him about now," Harry looked around the dorm," A heir is someone directly related to Slytherin and so will come into the possessions of everything Salazar Slytherin owned." Ron and Amelia gasped, "You can find out by looking up Tom Marvolo Riddle and then Marvolo Gaunt. Search the Gaunt lines and you'll see some disturbing similarities between them and Salazar Slytherin."

"And you spent how long finding out?" Amelia asked quietly.

"My whole summer, the damn bastard locked everything up like it was some incrimination secret that he went to Hogwarts," Harry scoffed, "In fact, in the trophy room, you'll find a special awards medal awarded to one Tom Riddle."

"Why would any one give an award to You-Know-Who?" Ron frowned, "Is for the most killings in one year?"

"No, he was prefect, head-boy and a bunch of other nice titles in Hogwarts. He got the prize for supposedly saving Hogwarts," Harry shrugged.

"Why haven't they removed it?" Ron cried out.

"Bad or good, you can't just revoke a reward unless it's proven that they didn't do the right thing," Harry poked the floor glumly.

"So right now, there's a reward to V-V-Voldemort in the trophy room?" Ron turned white.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, it's such a shock," Harry picked at his shoes. A muggle-like habit, but he didn't care.

"So Quirrell is the host for Voldemort?" Amelia looked at Harry sternly.

"Swear it on my magic, he is. And he's planning to get something from the vault. My best guess is the Gaunt Ring, but that's impossible since Dumbledore has it, but if it's not that then I'm not too sure. There are just too many things that he could want."

"Hagrid, when he was taking me to the Potter Vaults, " Amelia paused and looked away from Harry, "Oh yeah, I promised Hagrid not to te-"

"I know. I know that everyone is hiding things from me, it's fine Miss Potter," Harry gave a weak poke to the ground.

"Oh then, while me and Hagrid went to Gringotts, Hagrid took out a package. A couple days after, the Daily Prophet said that someone broke into Gringotts into the exact same vault that Hagrid and I visited." Harry looked up sharply.

"What did the package look like?" Ron looked at Harry curiously. He wasn't that bad after some civil conversation.

"It was small, like about the size of my hand and it was tightly bound," Amelia moved her hands into about the size.

"Amelia, you are amazing," Amelia stiffened at Harry's use of her first name before smiling.

"What is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"The Philosopher's Stone. It is the only thing that matches her description," Harry smiled a real bright smile," And Voldemort's motive."

"What motive?" Amelia and Ron held onto Harry's word like they were chocolate.

"He's a parasite, he needs a body. The Philosopher's stone can make him a body. He can use it to make the Elixir of Life." Both Gryffindors looked alarmed.

"But he'll come back then!" Amelia looked worried.

"Yes, he will. It's his goal. But not only that, the stone can make him immortal," Ron choked on air and glared at Harry.

"And you just told him that we all know," Amelia's face turned white, "Harry he'll come kill us."

"No, he won't," Harry grinned," I can't tell you how I know, but trust me when I say that he won't lift a finger against you. Not if he wants to face me and he doesn't."

"Why would he be afraid of you?" Ron looked at Harry, betrayal lacing his eyes.

"He's not afraid of me, but Quirrell is," Harry smiled, "And he has a bad case of the Voldemort."

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry walked through the hallways. It was Christmas and nothing was for Harry. He wasn't expecting anything and he really only wanted a whole day without any disruptions. He walked to the library. Madame Pince told Harry to stay away from the library as her Christmas present and Harry had agreed reluctantly. Harry stood in front of it until he sighed and went along to the Great Hall to see if anyone was there. Harry walked around idly and sighed again. He wasn't bored, but he didn't really feel like anything. Harry reached the Great Hall to see no one. He went in and walked around before heading out. He walked around listlessly until he found himself in the snow, in thin robes. Harry looked at his numb feet and continued on walking, walking forward. He heard yells behind him and saw Amelia running after him. He didn't know what to do so he ran. Running through the snow like an insane man made Harry laugh. He laughed as Amelia chased him. He spotted a flick of red, and thought Ron was following as well. He felt adrenaline race through him and he ran some more. 

"Harry! You're going to freeze!" He heard and he stopped running. He staggered. The previous excitement gone. He felt his legs freezing under the numbness. He didn't have to look to know that he was border lining frostbite. 

"Hello Miss Potter," Harry turned around to see Amelia. She didn't look mad, but Harry could feel the anger seeping from her.

"Harry! You're going to get frostbite! C'mon let's go back," Amelia grabbed his hand and tugged, "I have no idea what goes on in your head sometimes. Like seriously, how could you run out in that!"

"Blimey Potter, never thought I'd see the day where you would do something stupid," Ron frowned at Harry. He was wearing shoes, but they were fabric and so didn't protect against the cold.

"Clearly, I'm still a child, so obviously I can do stupid stuff," Harry frowned back at Ron. He grimaced.

"Potter, you look like you're going to freeze to death, let's go inside," Ron and Amelia dragged Harry back in where they forced him to take a bath and change clothes. No one was in the Slytherin Common Room so they stayed in there, waiting for Harry was done. When he finished, Amelia went up to him and began chastising him. Ron stood wary of the Slytherin room. After Harry told them that Voldemort was practically connected to it, Ron remained worried for whatever hidden path would lead them to him.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid, pointless and dangerous!" Amelia threw her arms up, "If we weren't there how long would you be there? How long would it take for you to freeze to death? Why were you even out in the first place?" Harry shrugged.

"It felt nice," Harry offered. It did. He felt cold, but warm at the same time. The clash of temperature forced him to go blank. For once he didn't have worries, thoughts and memories plaguing him.

"Nice, it felt nice," Amelia repeated to herself in disbelief, "I've never met someone as difficult as you! Hermione would kill you if she found out!"

"I don't really care about what Hermione has to say about my impulses," Harry straightened his tie. It was silver and green, but transfigured to be a little bit more silver than grey. The ties were actually a dirty grey and forest green, but Harry didn't like the thought of grey and so he changed it. Some mentioned it. but he simply ignored them. He liked his tie, it shone a glittery white at times and had a deep green that seemed to glow whenever light was directly on it. Harry once transfigured Amelia's tie to be a maroon like shade than bright red, but changed it once he found her looking upset.

"You are impossible! I swear, one day you're going to get yourself killed or something!" Harry went back into his dorm, "Hey I wasn't finished!" He fished around his trunk until he found the red book. The pages were all dog-eared and it looked more used than before. He took it down and pushed the two Gryffindors out.

"I know the Slytherin Common Room is pretty, but you can't spend all day there," Harry paused, "I'll teach you some cool stuff to make up for what you call stupidity." Amelia sputtered and attempted to glare at him, but found herself grinning. Ron followed suit.

"Y'know Harry you aren't such a bad bloke once you start opening your head up to people," Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry dragged them both outside.

"You know, everyone around here says you're You-Know-Who reincarnate or something like that," Harry snorted, "Like seriously, all the spells and good grades made everyone think you are You-Know-Who.2 or something."

"That's ridiculous, why would they think that?" Harry pulled them across the school grounds and into a small portion of the Forbidden Forest. They both flinched.

"Harry, why are we going into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry shrugged.

"Not truly in, just the edge, so no one sees us," Harry smiled as he found a small clearing, "Now what do you want to learn?"

"Oh um, you're really going to teach us some stuff?" Amelia fumbled with her fingers. Harry watched her.

"Yes, why would I bring you all the way out here then?" Harry held onto the small red book.

"Do you know how to fly?" Ron asked Harry. Harry nodded slowly before shaking his head.

"It's not really flying, more of causing yourself to float and moving around after," Harry paused, "Flying would be more difficult."

"Wicked," Ron said dreamily, "If I could fly I would go anywhere I want."

"Wards, Mr Weasley, wards," Harry pointed out to Ron, who scowled.

"Aren't there ways to remove them?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to do it for a long time," Harry grinned at a frustrated Ron.

"Seriously, though Harry, you can fly?" Amelia popped in. 

"It's not flying, more of flo - " Amelia interrupted Harry.

"Yes, yes, you know what we mean, but can you show us?" Harry hesitated a bit.

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone else, promise?" Harry looked at them.

"No swear on magic nonsense?" Amelia asked.

"No one would believe you anyway," Harry smiled at them and took out his wand, "Volitare," Harry whispered and felt himself rise a bit, "Kontrole*." Harry willed himself to go a bit higher and then to the right. His legs were dangling so he brought them up until he was in a sitting position. Amelia's and Ron's eyes were blown out and their jaws were touching the ground.

"T-that's amazing Harry!" Amelia's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, "And what was that spell?" Harry smiled awkwardly a bit.

"I found it in a book, learned it after a few tries. You have no idea how many times I hit the ceiling," Ron grinned at Harry.

"Can you teach us that?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, I cannot. It would take you far too long to learn it. I doubt you'd get the floating part by the end," Harry said honestly. Ron sighed and nodded his head.

"Then how about something useful? Can you teach us something useful?" Amelia looked up at Harry. Harry canceled the spell, fell down on his feet and began to think.

"Expelliarmus? No, it's too much. Confrigo? No way, that's just suicide," Harry thought for a bit before he made his choice, "You aren't going to like this one but it's bloody useful in a duel." 

"What kind of spell is it?" Amelia was wary of whatever spell Harry could conjure up.

"Miss Potter, would you like to be a dummy for me?" Amelia let out a squeak.

"Will it hurt?" Harry shook his head, but nodded a bit, "O-okay then, where do I stand?"

"Anywhere," Amelia moved a bit farther from Ron. Harry smirked, "I won't miss if that's what you're worrying about."

"N-no, just safety precaution," Amelia's face was white.

"Ready Miss Potter?" Harry flicked his wand in practice.

"Always, Harry," Amelia closed her eyes and heard a small laugh in front of her, "Stop laughing at me and cast the damn spell Harry."

"Okay, okay, Stupefy!" Amelia felt herself get thrown back into the snow. She felt the cold snow tickle the back of her head and she quickly got up.

"That didn't hurt one bit," She smiled at Harry.

"Because I didn't cast it like I usually would. If I did, you would've been on the ground either feeling immense pain, or just pain." Amelia frowned and whispered a small oh.

"Y'know, you're kind of making You-Know-Who look like a chicken now," Ron took out his wand and rubbed it.

"Am I? Don't worry, it's killing and torture curses with him," Harry smiled as the Gryffindors froze.

"K-killing c-curse?" Amelia looked at Harry worried, "What killing curse?"

"Find a bug, I'll show you," Harry teased them.

"What?! No!" Amelia looked shocked.

"Don't look so alarmed, I obviously can't practice it," Harry smiled again, but this time it made Amelia and Ron shudder. In the moments they spent with him, they forgot that he was still Harry Potter.

"O-okay then onto," Amelia scrunched her face up, "Stew - pedi - fil?"

"Stupefy," Harry correct, "There's not much of a wand movement, it's more of a flick. But you have to think about your target." Amelia nodded and looked at Ron. 

"You can go first," Ron offered. Amelia nodded slowly and raised her wand.

"Stupedify!" She yelled and then yipped as the spell bounced off the air and ran back at her. Harry pulled her to the side and they watched as the spell hit the ground.

"Miss Potter, it's Stupefy, not what you just said. Try again," Harry let go of her and Amelia stumbled.

"Y-yes, of course," She raised her wand at Ron and repeated Stupefy in her head over and over again, "Stupefy!" A long white streak hit Ron and he stumbled backwards a bit.

"Good, not bad for a first year," Amelia beamed at the praise, "Now you two switch, let's look at Ron's." Ron and Amelia switched positions and Ron held his wand out.

"Sorry for this Amelia!" Ron waved his wand a bit and yelled out, "Stupefy!" A weak streak hit Amelia. 

"Um, Ron, are you sure you did it right?" Amelia asked him. It felt more of a tickle than a blow.

"Y-yes?"

"Mr Weasley did what normal first years are able to do, a small sliver," Harry shrugged, "Just cast a dozen more times and you'll be set, but a faster way is to truly mean it against whoever is against you."

"Oh, so I'm not incompetent?" Ron asked Harry. He was bad at magic and Hermione often told him off because of it.

"No, no, no, you aren't bad at magic, you're just young," Harry shrugged, "Just use it more often, use it against Malfoy if you want. He should be good target practice." Ron snickered, "Of course, don't tell anyone I taught you. That'd be disastrous." 

"Sure, Harry, but could you teach us other spells?" Amelia looked at Harry, eyes pleading.

"When you get Stupefy right, I'll teach you Expelliarmus for good measure, hmm?" Harry grinned. The other two smiled a thanks and they went back to practicing.

................................................................................................................................................................

*Kontrole is control (I just really liked how similar they were :>) in Latvian all the other spells I make are in Latin.


	10. Chapter 10

[Bokura By Luck Life From Bungou Stray Dogs: Dead Apple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8F2xbQJgHs4)

Credits to author... Gryffindor and Slytherin though...

.........................................................................................................................................................................

(This is after Christmas :< It will rarely be someone else's POV. This is kind of a strictly Harry Potter POV, don't expect any Amelia POV until the end end end end end end end edne de n dende dend ed end endnend edended.)

The second that school started, everything went back into the normal chaos like manner Harry had gotten used to. Finals, were coming up, Quidditch games were to be played and Quirrell was still alive and well. Harry stuck his nose into a muggle philosophy book, not caring that many people around him were looking at him like he murdered someone. Someone mentioned the book to him, but Harry blinked at them and left. He didn't care if the books were muggle, wizard, dragon. snake or anything because all that mattered to Harry was that it was knowledge and knowledge was everything that Harry needed. He had plans, yes, but all of them long-term and nearly all of them stretching years if not decades. Harry walked into Charms and sat down next to the Ravenclaw he sat next to before, he didn't know his name. He only knew the small comments that burst from the boy whenever he was excited.

"Harry, what do you think we will be doing today?" The boy looked really really excited, "My mum didn't exactly allow me to practice, saying something about me ruining the house. To be fair though, I only wanted to use Wingardium Leviosa!" The boy gave a loud sigh.

"Probably the tickling charm, Rictusempra," Harry Potter did not look up.

"Oh that's cool! But I don't think people can win via tickling charm Harry," Harry looked up at the boy, face impassive.

"I'm sorry, but it seems as if I didn't catch your name although we've been talking for so long," Harry looked apologetic, he was. He didn't mean to forget about they boy's name.

"No, no it's fine! I even forgot about my name actually," The boy laughed, "The name's Alexander Petrov." Harry smiled at Alexander.

"Then I'll call you Petrov then?" Harry laughed as the boy's face turned red.

"No, please don't call me that. It sounds weird. Really weird," Alexander winced, "I'm not a pure-blood if that is okay with you."

"Alexander," Harry grinned, "I'm a bloody quarter-blood." Alexander winced again.

"Um, can you call me Alex actually?" Alex gave Harry a tentative grin, "My mum calls me Alexander and it is so weird. Something about my grandfather being some sort of amazing wizard and me being one too."

"... Sure then, Alex is that okay?" Harry watched Alex.

"Yes, perfect!" Alex gave Harry a smirk before he turned to the front, Flitwick wasn't there yet, "So what about the tickling spell?"

"Nothing much, just imagine your opponent being tickled in their head," Harry shrugged, "It isn't that difficult as long as you put true intention into those words."

"Yes, yes, easy for you," Alex pouted, "Not for me though, it's going to be impossible for me. I might as well be a squib."

"Well, what's your wand?"

"Wait you do wands too?" Alex's eyes shone. Harry looked at him oddly.

"No, wands have meanings, sometimes your wand type may force you to use a different method of spell-casting."

"That is so awesome, how in the world did you know that?"

"Read it in a book. Like me, I have a Yew wood and Phoenix Feather core wand, it means I have some talent in life and death magic as well as what you may call revolutionary ideas," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, that's ... interesting," Alex held out his wand, "Would you mind checking mine?"

"Sure, tell me what your wand is made of," Harry

"Rowan wood, Unicorn hair and 12 inches," Alex gave the brown wand to Harry.

"Cool, I don't know anyone with Rowan wood, but they usually mean that you are good at defense spells and you are more suitable to the neutral and light spells," Harry gave the wand back.

"Did you just take my wand for perks?" Harry shrugged and gave a little smile, "Seriously?"

"Anyways, you are going to be a strictly light wizard, while finding success in defense charms, like Protego and Expecto Patronum," Harry seemed to be in thought for moment, "You know if we were to become dueling partners, that would be a scary thought."

"What?! Why?" Alex hung himself on Harry's words.

"I mean, I know plenty of attack spells, you learn protection spells and you'll be defense and I'll be offense. With my attacks and your protection, that would be wonderful to witness," Harry confessed. Alex smiled and looked at his wand fondly.

"Really huh?" Alex grinned, "The great Alexander Petrov and Harry Potter - Best Duelists in the world."

"Don't get hung up on that idea," Harry looked at Alex blankly. He liked his presence. It wasn't annoying or stuck-up. He was just genuinely normal and pleasant to talk to.

"Amazing, are you sure you don't have a split personality?" Alex seemed to actually consider it,"I mean, you were the one mentioning out amazing dueling skills, now it's no way."

"No, I just like my independence," Harry said coyly.

"Um, I'm more likely to be dragged around," Alex pointed out.

"Exactly my point, I would have to pull you around," Harry opened notebook lazily, "Do you know where I can find extra notebooks?"

"No, is the great Harry Potter needing a diary?" Alex pushed Harry with the large end of his wand.

"No, I need a journal. Diaries are for girls," Alex rolled his eyes.

"What a sexist," Alex hummed, "And here I thought that you were an all inclusive little boy."

"When have I ever been inclusive?"

"The pure-blood thing," Alex sat straighter in his chair.

"I do not support rubbish, there's a difference and diaries are for girls," Harry took out a pen and Flitwick began the lecture. 

"Now, today we will attempt at the spell Rictusempra! It is not very complicated, now I want everyone to say with me, Rictusempra," Flitwick slowly repeated the spell over and over again. Students stumbled on the word.

"Rictusumpra!"

"Rictusempa!"

"Rectasempo!"

"Rictasempre!"

Flictwick looked irritated and he spotted Harry, "Would Mr Potter like to demonstrate. I'm sure that he already knows the spell." Harry froze. He never volunteered, he never tried out for any hot-spot position. Even his Quidditch position was gained completely through luck.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can perform the spell well enough sir," Harry attempted to run away.

"Mr Potter, on many occasions Mr Petrov mentioned your ability to get these on first try, please go ahead. Cast it on let's see, Mr Malfoy!" Malfoy sneered at Harry.

"Let's see if your wand work is as good as the half-blood says," Alex flinched and Harry grit his teeth. _Let's see you squirm Malfoy._ Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. 

"Rictusempra!" Harry yelled out, a bright yellow spark hit Malfoy in the middle of his chest and he immediately began laughing. Loud laughter was heard through the classroom. Soon everyone joined in the laughter until Malfoy began to scream. Howls, pleads, yells were heard pouring from his mouth. Malfoy was feeling the tickling get harder and harder until they began to physically hurt, like they were pushing on his bones. Flitwick's eyes were blown wide, unable to move at all from shock. It was a little over 10 seconds after Malfoy's screams when the spell stopped.

"I-I-I'm sorry professor, I didn't know it w-would h-h-hit so hard," Harry pulled his eyes wide and apologetic,"I really honestly didn't."

"I-it's okay Mr Potter," Flitwick smiled a pathetic smile, "C'mon Mr Malfoy, it was only a tickling charm."

"A, " Malfoy huffed, "Tickling charm? That was a tickling charm?! It felt more like the damn Cruciatus!" Everyone in the room flinched, "It felt like someone was squishing my bones! I swear I heard a crack!" Flitwick faltered, "Just you wait Potter, wait until my father hears about this, he'll have your skin!" Malfoy stomped back to his seat.

"Mr Malfoy, I will not have you talk to your classmates like that!" Flitwick glared at Malfoy, "Mr Potter performed a spectacular display of a simple charm. If you felt humiliated then strive to become better than him, but do not insult him!" Malfoy fumed, he took a quick glance at Harry. Harry tilted his head to the right and smirked at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were wide and blazing. He sat, eyes trailing on Harry, as if he would continue the tickling curse. Some of the other Slytherins snickered, but Malfoy shut them down with a glare.

"Harry, you didn't really have to do it so forcefully," Alex whispered to Harry. He was watching the entire performance and was a little worried.

"Alex, I do not like stupid ideas," Harry huffed at his friend. Or was he not one? Was he a controlling device used to keep Harry in check? Was he hired by someone? Harry looked at Alex and opened his book to continue on with his reading.

................................................................................................................................................................

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Amelia running towards him. He stopped walking and waited for the girl to catch up. Hermione and Ron trailed behind her. They always trailed behind her, following her like two personal bodyguards.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Harry looked at Hermione, the girl was smart, but too stubborn. She was not open enough to ideas so she disagreed with many of the other two's antics. The three complimented each other, Hermione being logical, Ron impulsive and Amelia kind. Amelia was compulsive and behaved erratically, but not as badly as how blunt Ron was. He was jealous of everyone around him, comparing them to himself.

"You were right!" Hermione looked alarmed. Her eyes widened comically and she looked like a gaping fish.

"Amelia! We can't tell him! It was supposed to be a secret!" Hermione's eyes flicked up to Harry, "He doesn't know about it and we shouldn't just go telling him!"

"He already knows 'Mione, no need to hide it from him," Ron shrugged, "Figured it out himself too."

"What, you mean that during one winter break, one winter break, Potter found out what took us months?!" Hermione whined at Ron, "And you didn't think to tell me?!"

"We kinda forgot Hermione," Amelia winced, "Didn't mean too, really."

"Kinda forgot?! Kinda Forgot?! How do you forget things like this?!" Harry winced along with Amelia. Ron seemed to shrink.

"We just forgot, 'Mione, nothing too weird," Ron tried to diffuse Hermione's irritation at the two Gryffindor's forgetfulness.

"Ronald, I do not see how you could forget something so important!" Hermione glared at them, "Not to mention how dangerous the information is, nor how secretive this has to remain."

"Miss Granger, I promise I didn't tell anyone. Seeing that I knew it far longer than you three did, it should be obvious that I can keep a secret." Harry gave her a half-drawl that sounded remarkably like Snape.

"Okay, then what do you know?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. She didn't trust him. Even after he saved her, she didn't trust him. He seemed to know everything in school, every single detail. 

"First off, I know that Quirrell has Voldemort on the back of his head," Hermione frowned at Harry.

"Isn't it Sna-"

"No, it is not. Snape is protecting something. Every teacher is protecting something, something important. It's probably on the third floor and I'm guessing it is the Philosopher Stone. Miss Potter helped me with that bit," Harry looked at Hermione, she looked leveled and calm. Harry's eye twitched, what did she know?

"Oh so you don't know everything," Hermione said obnoxiously. Amelia rolled her eyes and Ron held his head.

"Of course I don't. I'm not dumb enough to go to the third floor and investigate, like you three. I'm sure you found all sorts of horrifying things there, but I assure you - I will find out eventually," Hermione stuttered a bit.

"Y-you don't know that! How would you know if we went there?" Harry smirked.

"I didn't, but you just told me that you did. So whatever you saw there, spill," Harry grinned at Hermione's shock. She closed her gaping mouth and glared at Harry.

"It's not very nice to fool people you know," Hermione chastised Harry, "People won't want to know you if all you do is mess with them."

"Maybe I don't want to be friends with them, now stop changing the subject and spill," Harry demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay you two. Seriously, you guys look like you'll kill each other any minute now," Amelia separated the two, "Harry we didn't see much except for this huge 3 headed dog that belongs to Hagrid. I think he said that his name was Fluffy."

"A three headed dog?" Harry asked Amelia,"Big teeth?" Amelia nodded, "It chased you out didn't it."

"Yes Potter, of course it chased us out. It had huge teeth and all," Ron crossed his arms.

"Of course it did Mr Weasley," Harry glanced at Ron, "Now, this dog belongs to Hagrid right?"

"Yes, he was the one who told us the dog's name," Harry smiled.

"So, other than Hagrid's penchant for animals, what did you know?" Harry asked Hermione, whose face went pink.

"Other than the dog, not much," Hermione looked away from Harry.

"So I do know more than you," Harry looked at Amelia who was beaming.

"And now we can connect the dots together can we?" Amelia asked Harry. Harry stood and thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not. But there's a catch, we need to get Hagrid's info. I'm not getting framed for find the information," Harry pointed out, "That just screams 'Dark Lord' doesn't it?"

"So we corner Hagrid?" Amelia was concerned, "But isn't that mean?"

"Not if we do it properly," Ron sputtered.

"He's our friend, we can't just do that!" Ron glared at Harry.

"If you want to find out about the dog, then we'll go tonight. After curfew, no one expects us at that time," Harry looked at the three Gryffindors who were beaming with excitement. 

"We have to make sure we aren't caught. Go to the library, we'll hide in the restricted section," Harry told the three.

"Um, Harry, I have an invisibility cloak, can't we use that?" Amelia looked at Harry apologetically," I'm not sure who gave it, but it works fine."

"No, an invisibility cloak is unreliable, and how are we going to fit in there? I'll cast some charms to keep us hidden. No one will notice us and Madame Pince knows that I don't obey curfew rules." Hermione glared at Harry.

"You shouldn't disobey curfew," Hermione attempted to look down at Harry.

"Yes, but it's not like you three are obeying any rules, besides, I have permission to wander," Harry shrugged, "I've been here for months, Miss Granger. I know all the rounds and where the teachers go just through watching them. If you follow me you'll be safe, use the stupid invisibility cloak for all I care, but you will get caught." Harry warned them.

"So, tonight?" Amelia asked Harry. He nodded.

"Come before curfew, but close to the end. Like you have some last minute reading," Harry paused, "Actually, just come with me after dinner. It would be odd, but everything is odd lately."

"Do you not trust us to get somewhere?" Ron asked indignantly.

"No, of course not," Harry answered back bluntly. Ron turned a shade of red and glared at him, "You three are the most impulsive Gryffindors in the entire school, I wouldn't trust you with anything," Harry pointed out.

"And you?" Ron glared as hard as he could at Harry.

"I'm found everything from coincidence and inference," Harry sent Ron a look, "I have no idea what you mean."

"You saw a bloody troll!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"And?" Harry shrugged, "I saw a petrified troll."

"Does that not mean you are impulsive or something?!" 

"No, I found out by coincidence," Harry paused, "I'm allowed in the library, I don't see how I'm impulsive." 

"You know what? 'Mione's right, you are impossible," Ron glowered at Harry, "How Amelia stands you is amazing to me!"

"Me too, it is a mystery," Harry looked at Amelia with curiosity. She blushed and turned around.

"You're not that bad," Amelia looked at Hermione, "So everything set? We'll follow you at dinner."

"Yes, don't cause an uproar please," Harry looked around, "I have History, see you three at dinner?"

"Yes!" Amelia smiled, "C'mon Ron we have Charms." Hermione huffed and she followed Amelia. Ron looked at Amelia dumbly, but allowed her to drag him.

................................................................................................................................................................

"W-wait are we really going to the restricted section?!" Amelia asked Harry. Amelia rushed her dinner to catch up with Harry, while Ron and Hermione simply ate less. Ron grumbled a bit about eating less, but they all soon stopped as Harry walked out the Great Hall. The three Gryffindors abruptly stopped eating and ran after him. After they caught up, all four of them walked to the library. Some people whispered, but no one outright stopped them. They walked quickly and found the library soon. Harry had walked in to find no one and so he walked up to the restricted section and gestured for them to follow.

"Yes, no one is here and there's no charm blocking you," Harry shrugged at them. He was shrugging a lot lately.

"Oh, really?" Amelia gave the door a tentative poke and squeaked when it opened.

"Yes, now stop wasting time and c'mon," Harry pulled the three students in and shut the door, "Now, no one is coming today and if the do, just say you have a slip. Teachers never go in here and the students will believe you. If we really need to, I'll obliviate them." Hermione gasped.

"Isn't that a dark spell?" Hermione looked concerned.

"No, it is not. It's not addictive and I'm only using it if it is Malfoy or something. I'm pretty sure I can hit him on the back, don't you think?"

"Bloody hell Harry, what in the world do you learn in your free time? You're scarier that 'Mione and she's scary enough," Ron shuddered.

"Lots of stuff Mr Weasley, lots of stuff," Harry flipped through some books.

"You can't take books out Harry!" Amelia yelled out.

"Quiet, also why not? I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's just a book," Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Amelia.

"I mean, it's restricted!" Hermione shoved in.

"Yes, and?" Harry tilted his head.

"Can we read them too," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you can, " Harry whispered back. Hermione's eyes shone and she ran about the small area.

"Seriously, mate, you just gave her a heart attack from the sheer amount of knowledge here," Ron looked at Harry quizzically.

"Yes, but we are here for a while, might as well get used to it." 

"Ron, Amelia! There's a book on all sorts of Herbs and whatnot! You have to come!" Hermione yelled out. Amelia gave a sniff and Ron went tense.

"Take Harry, 'Mione. He's just a bookish as you," Ron complained.

"Please Ron? Harry probably already read all of this," Hermione whined.

"Is it 101 Poisonous Plants?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"There's only one Herbology book in the area you're in." 

"Oh, " Hermione went pale, "Please don't tell me you've read all of these."

"Not yet, not the monster ones," Ron and Amelia turned to look at him.

"Monsters?"

"Yes, some of the books actually bite if you are not careful," Harry took one with a blue mark, "This one screams." Harry opened and they heard a piercing scream.

"Close it, close it, close it!" Amelia yelled over the noise. Harry closed it and smiled at them.

"Understood? So don't go opening books with a blue mark on them," Harry put the book back.

"A blue mark?" Harry turned to look at them. Amelia gave him a look.

"Yes, right on the front," Harry picked out another book.

"Are you seeing things Harry, there are no blue marks on any of the books," Harry shut his mouth. It was probably something that only he could see if that was the case.

"Oh, I probably am," Hermione squealed. Ron and Amelia ran over and Harry peered at the books confused. Whatever it was that he saw, the others could not see it and they were confused by him. He focused on the small sticky note like marks. They looked like threads. Harry touched them and felt a papery substance. _I'm sure that these are notes. Why can't they see them?_ Harry took out another book. It was red. _Could it be a magical signature of sorts? Then why can't they see it? Is it weird to see them?_ Harry flipped through the book. _If I focus, will I be able to see other magical signatures?_ Harry focused his attention on Ron. _Maybe if I close my eyes and focus._ He closed his eyes and focused on what he thought would be Ron's magical signature. A bright, flaming orange appeared. It was making subtle moves and turned from a bright orange to a more scarlet colour. He opened his eyes. Ron's signature was still there, bright like before. Harry narrowed his eyes. He closed them and imagined Hermione's position. A softer, more delicate shade of red shone out. Harry could feel pools of raw power hidden under the soft tendrils. He opened his eyes and he still saw Hermione's and Ron's signature. Harry did it again with Amelia. Her signature was a light pink that bounced around with soft hesitance. It pranced around like a rabbit and changed from light pink to a deeper more vibrant pink. Harry opened his eyes and saw the three Gryffindor's signature mix and mingle. Hermione's seemed to be more elegant, staying still and contained, while Ron's flicked around sporadically. Amelia's jumped around from Hermione to Ron to herself. Harry closed his eyes and focused on himself. He couldn't see himself, but he saw bits and pieces of it. A dark blue that switched to purple in some areas poked around, curious, but wary of other signatures. It felt cool and didn't have what Harry thought would be a mad streak in it. He took a look around. He tried focusing on a book. The blue note seemed to stretch and soft marks flicked around.

"Hey, Miss Potter, may I see you're wand for a sec?" Harry asked Amelia, who was immersed in with Hermione in a book. Harry saw here magic flare up and then focus on Harry. Some of it poking Harry.

"W-what? Oh sure, just give it back later," She handed him her wand. It was a soft brown that seemed to glow. Harry focused on it and found himself thinking that it was Apple wood with a Veela hair core.

"Say, Miss Potter, is this Apple wood with a Veela hair core?" Amelia looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" 

"Lucky guess, you're more suitable to light magic in my opinion. Apple wood doesn't like the Dark Arts," Harry peered at it closely. It turned a soft pink shade, with hidden streaks of red. Harry handed it back.

"What's your wand Harry?" Amelia looked at Harry curious.

"Yew and Phoenix feather," Hermione stiffened at Harry's response. Yew was a Dark material. 

"Yew? Isn't that like for really really Dark wizards?" Ron looked over to Harry.

"Perhaps, but I find it good for almost everything so I suppose it's fine," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, what about my wand?" Hermione handed her wand over. It was a dark brown that bordered black.

"Hmm, I'd say Vine wood and Dragon Heartstring," Harry turned it around, it glowed purple, but had red in it, "You'll be very good at magic." Hermione tilted her head at Harry.

"Harry, are you magic sensitive?" Harry felt his head bolt upright. 

"Maybe, I'm not too sure," Harry admitted. Hermione grabbed Ron's wand.

"Here try Ronald's," Ron made an effort to grab it back, but it was already in Harry's hand.

"Ash wood and Unicorn hair," Harry took a peek and saw a light blue haze, "Say, Mr Weasley, did this wand belong to someone else?"

"Yes, my brother Charlie. I'm using a hand-me-down wand too," Ron felt a bit sad at being so poor to not be able to buy new wands.

"You ought to change it quickly, I'll even give you some money for it, but you cannot use this wand. Ash wood only likes one owner, which will be its first. There will be complications if you continue using it," Harry handed the wand back. The light blue was fading, like life was leaving it.

"O-oh, I'll talk to mum about it then," Ron gave a small thanks to Harry and plopped himself in a nearby chair, "Say what does your wand mean?"

"Yew and Phoenix feather?" Harry asked, "It means that I am good at dueling and the Dark Arts. But the Phoenix feather means that I have a very large range of magic."

"D-Dark Arts?" Ron turned pale, "Aren't they illegal?"

"To some extent, yes. But some spells, like smaller hexes and curses are legal. I mean we've learned the tickling charm, but there's also a tickling hex, Titillando."

"We've been learning bloody hexes this whole time?"

"No, but you will in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron looked confused.

"Harry, aren't we supposed to learn things to counter hexes and stuff?" Amelia asked Harry. Harry looked over to Hermione, who was immersed in a thorough investigation on the 50 reasons why black cats are not a sign of Dark magic.

"No, all light spells are basically between healing and protection. Neutral ones are weak and don't do anything, they force you to think outside the box. Dark spells however, they are for attack and sometimes healing," Amelia gulped.

"So we'll be learning Dark magic?" Amelia twiddled with her fingers.

"Yes, we will. If you want, I can teach some too," Harry took a glance at his wand. It was soaked in complete darkness, contrasting against its white appearance.

"What?! Please don't. I can't imagine myself hurting someone," Harry raised an eyebrow at Amelia.

"This is why your wand wood is Apple. You, yourself, cannot stand Dark magic, so your wand will not either," Harry pointed out.

"O-oh," Amelia hesitated, "Should I change then? I don't think I'll be much good in a duel."

"No, you aren't. You are better suited in healing really," Harry paused, "But I mean there are Dark spells that heal people in the unconventional way."

"Seriously?" Amelia was baffled," Dark magic?"

"Yes, there's at least one spell that semi-kills you and then brings you back all healed," Harry looked at Ron who's magic flared up warily.

"That's weird," Ron admitted, "I've always thought that Dark magic was, Dark."

"Yes, it is, but it can heal you," Harry said bluntly. Ron fought the urge to throw his hands up in the air.

"You know what mate? I just won't bother," Ron sighed.

"Okay, then don't," Harry casted a silent Tempus,"Miss Granger, it's time to get."

"What? So soon?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes, it is 11:00," Harry looked around the library. The outside lights were turned off and no one could tell if someone opened a candle to the restricted section,"C'mon, let's go." Slowly, the four left the library. Harry silently kept them unnoticeable and they slowly trudged through the halls.

"You know, you can talk. Just whisper," Harry commented.

"Oh, what kind of spells are you using. I didn't see you use your wand," Harry looked back at Hermione.

"Silencing charms, disillusionment charms, notice-me-not charms and a bunch of others that might have some use," Hermione's mouth fell open.

"But you didn't use your wand!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that is clear," Hermione shut her mouth. She could see Snape, "Harry, Snape is just around the corner."

"I know, watch this, it's hilarious," Harry's face broke into a smile as they passed an unknowing Snape,"He can't see us unless he's looking for us."

"Harry, fooling the professors isn't funny," Amelia reprimanded Harry, even though she was smiling.

"It is, don't be such a spoilsport," Harry grinned as Snape walked around and back,"Look at him walking around. I bet if we attack he wouldn't even notice in time. What kind of spells can we throw. Would he react fast enough to stuff like Crucio?" Ron and Hermione glared at Harry alarmed. Harry saw their magic exploding in size.

"Those curses are a one-way ticket to Azkaban Harry!" Hermione looked around.

"Only if you get caught," Harry shrugged.

"Blimey mate, are you a Gryffindor or am I?" Ron nearly walked into a wall, "How much further."

"Are you a child Mr Weasley?" Ron scowled, "Then don't ask."

"Harry, where are you taking us?" Amelia tugged at Hermione's sleeve.

"Hagrid's hut."

................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa this has a loooooooot of talk as well. Um, it's more of to establish character change and some important details that might be needed.


End file.
